Después de la despedida, una nueva historia
by Gii-chan
Summary: Todo parecia perfecto, ichigo termino su pelea con ginjo y se dirigio a su casa... Surge un nuevo villano que tiene un pasado muy misterioso, Urahara es el culpable... -RUKIA!... NO!- gritaba ichigo con desesperacion... -Mi nombre es kaiya- sonrió, en verdad parecia una demente
1. Pensamientos y un cumpleaños

**Bueno, este es mi primer fic... y no esta tan bien escrito... pero espero que les agrade y me dejen reveiws... tratare de arreglarlo lo mejor que pueda.**

**TITULO**: Después de la despedida, una nueva historia  
**GENERO**: Lemon, acción, comedia, etc. (lo que se me ocurra jeje)  
**PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES**: Ichigo Kurosaki y Rukia Kuchiki

**BLEACH NO ME PERTENECE POR DESGRACIA, SI FUERA MIO CREAN QUE YA HUBIERA CASADO A ICHIGO CON RUKIA JEJE DE VERDAD**

-Blablabla- **normal**

"blablabla"-**pensando**

-_blalabla-_**flash back**

**CAPITULO 1**... "pensamientos y un cumpleaños"

Después de el entierro de ginjo, ichigo pasa su semana de lo mas normal, excepto por una cosa los "HOLLOW"

ESCUELA DE KARAKURA

* * *

- HEY, KUROSAKI... A DONDE VAS?- gritaba la maestra

- Lo siento tengo que ir, ya no aguanto- decía ichigo dirigiéndose a los baños para dejar su cuerpo.

Mientras sus amigos estaban en clase, mirando hacia la ventana veían como ichigo corría con aquel kimono negro que resaltaba su brillante cabello color naranja.

- A si que ichigo sigue haciéndolo otra vez eh?- decía Keigo mirando aun por la ventana.

Ichigo se encontraba peleando con aquel hollow.

- agh, agh agh!- respiraba con un poco de dificultad- realmente eres duro jeje- salía de el una risita de satisfacción -bueno, no me queda otra opción que usar el "Getsuga Tencho"-

Ichigo concentro su reatsu y grito

-GETSUGA TENCHOOOOOOOO!- Lanzo ese ataque al centro de la cabeza de aquel hollow molesto, haciendo que este desapareciera.

"AH REALMENTE ME HACE FALTA AQUELLA ENANA MOLESTA" Pensó

-QUE? PERO QUE ESTOY DICIENDO?- Se decía así mismo algo confundido por pensar en rukia extrañándola.

* * *

Rukia se encontraba en su escuadrón con Kiyone y Sentaro.

-Rukia te tenemos una nueva misión, iras al mundo humano en la ciudad de karakura- decía Kiyone

Al escuchar esto, rukia se lleno de alegría al saber que iría de nuevo a esa casa ruidenta y alegre con un hombre alto, delgado y fuerte, con el seño fruncido y tan gua...

"esperen desde cuando ichigo se me hacia guapo?" pensaba extrañada

-serás enviada, dentro de 2 días- decía el capitán Ukitake

-Bien, estaré lista desde entonces, con su permiso- rukia salió de se lugar formándole en su rostro una gran sonrisa.

-VAYA PERO SI ES RUKIA!- dijo matsumoto -te ves realmente feliz, porque será?- dijo con una sonrisa, diciendo "estas feliz porque vas a ver a Ichigo.

-bueno, veras, me asignaron una misión a la ciudad de karakura- dijo aun con la sonrisa.

-Oh! YA VEO... estas feliz porque vas a ver a Ichigo, nee?- dijo matsumoto solo para ver como reaccionaba.

-si... que eh...quiero decir no... solo estoy feliz porque me asignaron mi segunda misión como teniente- dijo un poco sonrojada -no es lo que crees

-ok, ok, solo estaba haciendo una broma- con una sonrisa de victoria

* * *

La noche ya se hacia presente en karakura, mientras que en un cuarto de una clínica, yacía un cuerpo acostado en una cama...

-ya casi faltan 2 días para mi cumpleaños, me pregunto que hará papá ahora... espero que no sea como la ultima vez...-

**FLASH BACK...**

_-BUEEEEENOOOSSSS DIIIIIAAAAASSSS, IIICCCCHHHHIIIGGGOOOO-_

_-AAAAAAAHHHHH!, MALDITO VIEJO, PORQUE ME DESPIERTAS SIEMPRE CON UNA PATADA?- decía mientras lo sostenía de la cara con una mano, mientras con la otra estaba con en el puño serado queriéndole dar un golpe._

_-Feliz cumpleaños, mi querido hijo- dijo mientras se quejaba en la posición en la que estaba sosteniendo en su mano un pequeño pastel con una vela._

_-Oh! lo lamento viejo no me di cuenta del pastel-_

_-No te preocupes estúpido hijo, bien ve a darte una ducha y baja-_

_-De acuerdo, y viejo... gracias de nuevo- dijo y se dirigió al baño_

_después de un tiempo salió del baño ya cambiado y con el cabello un poco húmedo e igual de despeinado, en eso cuando iba bajando las escaleras..._

_-SORPRESA!- Gritaron todos sus amigos, vecinos, familiares, etc._

_-pe-pe-ro que es esto?- dijo con una sonrisa_

_-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ONI-CHAN, ICHI-NII!- dijeron las mellizas, yusu y Karin._

_-Gracias!- dijo con un rostro tierno_

_MINUTOS MAS TARDE..._

_-ichigo, ichigo, ven estúpido hijo- dijo isshin algo embriagado_

_-que pasa viejo?- dijo con fastidio_

_-ichigo, dime una cosa, tu... ya no eres un virgencito verdad?!- dijo con una sonrisa pervertida._

_-pero que...? que estas loco... claro que si- dijo sonrojado por la pregunta repentina de su padre._

_-ooohh!, no me mientas, vamos dime...no fue con Rukia-chan? eh?-_

_-QUE!?... NO!... Rukia y yo solo somos amigos!- dijo furioso y se fue al cuarto_

_"ese viejo que intentaba?, yo con rukia... ja" pensó_

_Se escucho la puerta de su habitación_

_-ichigo, recuerda no usar condón, quiero muchos nietos de rukia-chan-_

_-YA LÁRGATE!- aventando una almohada hacía su padre_

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-En realidad espero que no sea así- dijo con una sonrisa

* * *

-"15 de Julio"-

-YOSSSHH! ya esta todo listo... traigo a Sode no Shirayuki, mi banda de teniente y... OHH NOO! olvide despedirme de Renji- dijo una muchacha de pequeña estatura, con cabello corto de color negro, ojos violetas y con la piel mas blanca y hermosa que existe en toda la sociedad de almas.

-hey... tranquila que yo he venido a despedirme de ti- dijo un pelirrojo teniente

-Renji, gracias… lo siento.. en realidad se me olvido- decía rukia con un tono de perdón

-tranquila, tranquila... anda ve ha karakura que tal vez alguien te esta esperando-

- esperando?... a que te refieres?- dijo extrañada

-a nada, anda ve que se te hace tarde... o por cierto pasa a la tienda de urahara, ahí esta tu gigai- dijo el pelirrojo - adiós, rukia-

-adiós Renji-

* * *

-BUUUUEEEENNNOOOSSSS DIIIAAASSS IIICCCHHHIIIIGGOOOO-dijo isshin saltando hacia la cama de ichigo, pero este lo esquivo dejando caer a su padre por la ventana

Solo se escucho el grito de su papá como niña

-Oni-chan, baja a desayunar-grito yusu desde las escaleras

-si, ya voy!- contesto ichigo

"por favor que esta vez no haya ningún chiflado en casa" pensó

bajo por las escaleras y no había nadie -"SI!"-se dijo así mismo victorioso

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, ONI-CHAN, ICHI-NII!- dijeron las mellizas mostrándole a su hermano un regalo.

-woow!, gracias chicas- dijo abrazando a sus hermanas, ya que el regalo era una nueva sudadera que estaba de moda en Japón.

-ichigo!, mi querido hijo abre mi regalo- dijo isshin desde la puerta todo sucio por la caída del segundo piso

-viejo por favor que no sea unas de tus ridicule...- se quedo en shock por ver el regalo de su padre que era...

-una fotografía, mía y de mamá- dijo ichigo con algo de sentimiento -gracias papá-.

-bien y que hay de rukia-chan?...me van a dar nietos?- dijo isshin con una sonrisita de lado.

-papá tu si que saber ARRUINAR EL MOMENTO!- dijo balanceándose hacía su padre para golpearlo

-Papá si que nunca cambia- dijo Karin dirigiéndose para la cocina

* * *

-Urahara abre la puerta, soy yo, rukia- dijo tocando la puerta

-vaya, vaya... pero si es la señorita kuchiki, que la trae por aca- dijo el sombrerero.

-nada en especial, solo vengo por una misión- dijo rukia- o por cierto donde esta mi gigai?- pregunto

-eeehh... bueno..- dijo nervioso

BIP BIP BIP BIP (alarma de hollow)

-oohh! genial... ahora?- dijo enfadada la pelinegra dirigiéndose para la puerta

-ya vuelvo urahara-

-si no se preocupe, tiene trabajo que hacer- dijo aliviado - yo le cuidare el gigai-

-bien-

* * *

-hollow, hollow- se escucho la insignia de ichigo

-porque ahora?- dijo molesto -ya vuelvo-

se convirtió en shinigami y fue tras el hollow

-Mae Sode no Shirayuki... some no mai...tskichiro- salió del suelo una enorme torre de hielo matando así a tres hollow que volaban encima de ella.

-bien creo que eso es todo volveré donde urahara- dijo rukia

ichigo iba saltando de casa en casa para apresurarse y volver a su casa cuando de pronto sintio como los hollow desaparecían, y un nuevo reatsu se sentía muy familiar.

-que... porque desaparecieron los hollow.. y ese reatsu..- se dijo- no, no puede ser, sera rukia, rukia esta aquí?- dijo con cara de alegría y una estupida sonrisa.

* * *

-siento cerca el reatsu de ichigo- se puso nerviosa- que porque estoy nerviosa?... que hago... voy a saludar a ichigo o voy por mi gigai?-se dijo

-mejor voy con urahara mas tarde puedo ir con ichigo- se fue rápido de ese lugar

* * *

-ojala y sigas ahí-dijo ichigo con algo de esperanza

llego al lugar y se encontraba vació y una cara de tristeza se le lleno

-tal vez no era rukia... que porque estoy triste?-se dijo alborotándose el cabello- que será que me gus... NOO! Debe ser otra cosa, mejor vuelvo a casa.

al llegar a su casa encendió las luces

-SORPRESA!-gritaron todos

-vaya gracias, no me lo esperaba- dijo con una risa fingida

-verdad que te sorprendí? eh?- dijo el sonriente isshin

-si viejo, gracias de nuevo- dijo ichigo algo agüitado ya que la persona que el quería que estuviera ahí no esta.

* * *

-Urahara pero que demonios es esto?- dijo enojada la pelinegra mientras estaba en su gigai con un vestido corto con encajes en la cintura y de solo un hombro.

-kuchiki-san… es que veraz , hoy es el cumpleaños de kurosaki-san y como me dieron el informe de que hoy ibas a venir al mundo real, se me ocurrió la idea de vestirte para su fiesta.

-ósea que hoy es su cumpleaños... soy una tonta se me olvido por completo y no traigo regalo- dijo poniéndose su mano derecha al rostro

-tranquila kuchiki-san... ya lo traía listo para ti- se lo entrego y se dirigieron a casa de ichigo.

ichigo estaba sentado en el sofá mientras veía como sus amigos se divertían...en eso se escucho la puerta

TOC TOC TOC…

-Oh! Hola rukia-chan que linda te ves- dijo isshin

al escuchar esto ichigo se le abrieron los ojos y volteo hacia a puerta ahí se veía una mujer de baja estatura con un vestido hermoso.

-RUKIA- ichigo fue hacia ella y la abrazo fuerte como si su vida dependiera de eso.

-ichigo- se separaron y dijo rukia con una sonrisa y una cajita en la mano- FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS-

-gracias-ichigo tomo el regalo y lo abrió -woow, rukia esta hermoso- dijo volviéndola a abrazar.

el regalo era una pulsera con sus iníciales (I & R)

-oye me podrías poner la pulsera- dijo ichigo

-claro, pero aquí no podemos hay mucha gente.. y si vamos para tu cuarto- le sugirió rukia-sirve que de una vez me instalo en tu closet-

-si, subamos- dijo ichigo

llegaron al cuarto y se sentaron a la orilla de la cama

-bien dame tu mano- dijo rukia

ichigo le dio la mano y la pulsera, cuando rukia termino de ponérsela volteo la mirada hacía los ojos de ichigo... se quedaron viendo con ternura unos cuantos segundos, para que ichigo se acercara al rostro de rukia poco a poco tomándola por la cintura. al igual, rukia se fue acercando quedando unos pocos centímetros para rosar sus labios, sentían la respiración de cada uno, y rukia sentía como ichigo la agarraba de la cintura y mejilla con suavidad.

* * *

**Vale, vale se que no esta nada bonito pero espero y me entiendan que es mi primer fic, como dije antes ya despues lo arreglare...**

**Espero que aun asi con este desastre reciba reviews**

**Gisselle-kira cambio y fuera**


	2. Nuevos sentimientos

**Hola!... bueno, woow porque tengo dos reviews... con eso es suficiente para que me hagan feliz :3 gracias de todo corazon... me alegra que les haya gustado espero que cuando valla avanzando la historia no los descepcione ^^ y me avienten tomates... bueno aquí los dejos y disfrutenlo.**

**Bleach, no me pertenece todos sus personajes (excepto algunos que van a salir en esta historia) son de tite kubo-sensei ^^**

**CAPITULO 2** "Nuevos sentimientos"

ichigo y rukia se encontraban en su cuarto a punto de sellar sus labios en un apasionado beso.

-**Rukia, no se que es lo que siento...no se que es lo que estoy haciendo**- decía ichigo rosando sus labios en los de rukia, sintiendo como su respiración se aceleraba por solo ese pequeño rose de sus labios.

-**ichigo, yo... tampoco se lo que estoy haciendo... pero por favor no pares**…- dijo rukia cerrando sus ojos, queria probarlos, lo deseaba, jamas habia deseadotanto algo en su vida. Ichigo mostró una sonrisita al escuchar aquella respuesta

-**esta bien**- dijo cerrando aquel pequeño espacio de entre sus labios.

Mientras ichigo la estaba besando la tomo por sus mejillas un tanto tembloroso y la empezó a recostar poco a poco en la cama, haciendo que ichigo quedara encima de ese cuerpo tan frágil y hermoso, que le daban ganas de tocar con locura, de sentir ese cuerpo fundirse con el suyo.

poco después separaron sus labios solo por falta de oxigeno para después volver a probar esos deliciosos labios tan suaves y dulces que icncitaban a cualquiera.

"**Que estoy haciendo, porque tengo el deseo de hacerla mía… pero sobre todo porque la estoy besando...porque no puedo parar... será que estoy enamorado de ella**?"-pensó ichigo, como podria el estar haciendo eso, como demonios lograba esa enana mandona y malhumorada convertirlo en una persona totalmente diferente.

"**Porque se siente tan bien besar a este idiota… pero porque le dije que no parara... será que estoy enamorada de él**?"-pensó rukia, era la misma reaccion que tenia ichigo, como demonios lograba ese hombre hacer que ella perdiera la cordura.

siguieron besándose un par de minutos para que ichigo recorriera sus besos hasta el cuello de ella, dejando pequeñas marcas rojas, llego hasta su hombro descubierto y empezó a morderlo, a besarlo. con una mano, ichigo recorrió su cuerpo hasta su muslo haciendo que rukia se estremeciera y soltara un pequeño gemido...al oír esto, ichigo se aferro mas a ella rosando sus cuerpos, haciendo que el sustituto sintiera una recarga eléctrica.

-**rukia, si no paramos**...- dijo besándole de nuevo en los labios, no podia parar pero tendria que hacer el esfuerzo.

-**ssshhhhhh... calla ichigo**- dijo rukia poniéndole el dedo índice en sus labios -**no arruines el momento idiota**- le dijo con los ojos brillosos de deseo, no queria dejarlo ir ni un solo segundo, queria que se quedara con ella para siempre y seguir experimentando todo ese mar de sentimientos que pasaba por todo su cuerpo. ichigo asistió y se dejo llevar por su ya amante shinigami

* * *

-**oigan han visto a kuchiki-san y kurosaki-kun**?- dijo la muchacha pelinaranja llamada Inoue.

-**No, creo que están en la habitación de kurosaki**- dijo ishida sosteniendo de la mano a Inoue ya que ella era su novia, despues del incidente con el primer shinigami sustituto (ginjo).

-**y si vamos a buscarlos**?- dijo Inoue -**creo que ya es hora para que corte el pastel**- se puso enfrente de el y le sonrio, tipico en ella.

-**si, es cierto, vamos a su habitación para ver si esta ahí**- dijo ishida, se dirigieron hacia las escaleras y subieron lentamente no tenian prisa aun.

* * *

jadeaba y su voz se volvia un poco ronca -**Rukia, ya enserio si no paramos- **dijo ichigo aun besando a rukia parecia tan ambriento de sus besos, de sus caricias -**no voy a poder contenerme**-dijo con la respiración acelerada mirándola con ojos de deseo y ternura.

-**si, creo que tienes razón**- dijo la shinigami sosteniéndose con los codos en la cama, teniendo aún a ichigo sobre ella

los dos se miraron y se regalaron unas tiernas sonrisas de felicidad, se abrazaron en la cama recostados. ichigo abrazaba a rukia con fuerza pero sin lastimarla susurrándole en el oído...

-**Rukia kuchiki... quieres... ser mi novia**?- no queria mirarla estaba tan avergonzado y no queria que ella lo viera asi, se reiria de el y le andaria toda la vida burlandose de eso, no lo soportaria.

-**la respuesta es obvia no crees**- dijo con una gran sonrisa la verdad habia esperado este momento tanto tiempo pero se resigno hace unos dias con eso, creyo que solo el la veia con ojos de amigos, compañeros de batalla - **kurosaki ichigo**-

Rio ichigo ante eso... tenia razon despues de esos momento de antes como se le ocurria pedir eso si ya estaba la respuesta mas que clara -**si, creo que si**- dijo ichigo, levanto su rostro le sonrio y volvio a besar, no tan desesperado pero si algo adicto por sentir sus labios suaves.

En eso se escucho la puerta de la habitación de ichigo, ishida e Inoue se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver a la pareja abrazados, recostados en la cama besándose, con las luces apagadas uno sobre el otro, vale... todos pensaria igual

-**kurosaki, que es lo que esta pasado**?-dijo alterado al ver cierta escena, era tan increible ver a ichigo con una mujer... y no cualquier mujer era la heredera del clan kuchiki, Rukia Kuchiki.

Estos se alertaron y se separaron al escuchar una voz conocida, se sonrojaron de inmediato por ser descubiertos pero trataron de disimular que nada pasaba.

-**Ohh! ishida que haces aquí**?-dijo ichigo con cara de inocencia pero por dentro habia un nerviosismo que casi lo mataba.

-**como que, que hago aquí, te estábamos buscando para que partieras el pastel**-dijo ishida mientras se le formaba una sonrisa maligna -**pero ya veo que tu tienes otro paste mas delicioso jajaja**- rio le gustaba molestarlo, siempre le ha gustado la reaccion que tenia ichigo era tan graciosa.

-**Q-Que...pero que, a no, solo estaba ayudado a rukia**- dijo mirando hacia otro lado sonrojado al igual que rukia, no se salvaron los dos no podian disimular los nervios y sonrojos que tenian

-**ja...ayudando, la ayudabas a darle respiración boca a boca mejor dicho**- dijo ishida dirigiéndose hacia ellos -**anda kurosaki, solo vas a cortar el paste y regresas en lo que estabas**-dijo tomándolo del brazo aun con esa sonrisa

-**esta bien**-dijo molesto ichigo, odio al quincy en ese momento, le habian interrumpido y eso no le gustaba.

salieron del cuarto ichigo e ishida dejando a las dos jóvenes por detrás de ellos, inoue miro a rukia con una pequeña sonrisa y una mirada llena de curiosidad, para que engañar estaba casi sobre la kuchiki.

-**oye kuchiki-san, dime... que hay entre ichigo y tu**?-pregunto curiosa

-**bueno veras... ichigo y yo... somos... novios**- contesto con sonrojo en las mejillas, era su primer novio y no sabia como lo tomarian los demas, agradecia a que renji no estaba ahi se reiria de ella por ser tan timida, y ni pensar en su nii-sama, se le venian a la mente imagenes de byakuya desenvainando a zenbonsakura para rebanar comletamente a ichigo sin tener piedad de el.

* * *

-**bien escuchen, ichigo partirá el paste así que guarden silencio**- dijo ishida levantando sus brazos para que todos le tomacen atencion -**kurosaki toma el cuchillo, y si quieres decir unas palabras**- ichigo asintio y tomo con sus manos el cuchillo.

-**Ettooo... bueno mas que nada gracias por esta fiesta tan increíble, gracias a papá, yusu, Karin... y a rukia**- dijo sonriéndole a la shinigami -**y aprovechando, quiero anunciar algo... rukia y yo...somos novios**- silencio goberno en la sala donde se encontraban todos.

todos quedaron sorprendidos por tal anuncio, no se lo podían creer, kurosaki ichigo, con novia y esa novia era rukia, debe ser un error

-**siip**- dijo rukia acercándose a ichigo para abrazarlo se la cintura y sonreirles a todo mundo -**ichigo y yo somos novios**- Todos los invitados aplaudieron por esa confesión

-**ichigo me haces tan feliz hijo mío**- dijo isshin abrazando a ichigo y rukia -**ahora si es un hecho de que me van a dar nietos**-

-**URUSAI!**- dijo ichigo le irritaba demasiado eso, y lo peor lo hacia sonrojar y pensar mal -**que no entiendes que no!**-

-**cálmate ichi-nii, no es para tanto**-dijo Karin acercandose a él -**después de todo, tu rukia ya son novios**- dicho esto se alejo del lugar y entro a la cocina para tomar un refresco

-**que!... tu también?**- dijo ichigo alterado como si todos estuvieran en su contra

-**Oni-chan, rápido y corta el pastel**- dijo una pequeña yusu - **ahh! pero antes, pide un deseo**- emocionada abrazo a su hermano y espero a que cortara el pastel

-**ok, ok...**- ichigo tomo aire para soplar las velas y cerrando los ojos para pedir el deseo -"**deseo que rukia y yo tengamos una vida feliz y como dice papá con nuestros hijos, que nuestros dias sean por siempre felices sin ninguana preocupacion y ningun obstaculo**"- después soltó el aire apagando todas las velas

se escucharon aplausos y felicitaciones, pero el mas importante por arte de rukia, por fin ichigo había tenido su despedida, para realizar su nueva historia.

* * *

Lunes 16 de julio-

Suena el despertador de ichigo RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNN

-**mmmm...-** solo se escucho la voz del pelinaranja sacando de entre las cobijas su brazo para apagar al molesto despertador - **ashh! maldito despertador**- bufo molesto sacando por completo su cuerpo de su cama

-**ya es hora**?..-dijo rukia abriendo una puerta de su closet y restregandose los las manos por los ojos por el sueño.

-**si, ya es hora, vamos alístate para ir a la escuela**-dijo ichigo rascando la parte trasera de su cabello mientras bostezaba

-**ok, ok... no espíes**- dijo dándole una sonrisa, algo planeaba

-**ja... como si quisiera, enana**...-dijo ichigo cerrando sus ojos y volteando su cabeza hacia otro lado fingiendo que estaba enojado

-**estas seguro?... bueno esta será tu única oportunidad**- dijo rukia queriendo hacer enojar a ichigo y provocandolo claro -**porque para la próxima no podrás ni siquiera mirar la puerta del closet**-

-**maldita enana!-** dicho esto ichigo se hacerco hasta donde rukia y la tomo por la cintura cargándola y recostándola en la cama -**en verdad, parece que quieres tentarme, no es así**- dijo ichigo poniendo sus manos en los botones de la pijama de rukia desbotonando uno...

-**i-ichigo que estas haciendo?**- dijo rukia con sonrojo, puso sus manos en las suyas para detenerlo pero no lo logro

Ichigo acerco su cara a la de ella estando a pocos sentimetros para despues hablarle -**es tu culpa por decir que es mi única oportunidad, así que… te vestiré yo mismo**- le dijo con sonrisa juguetona y picara

-**que... no...! Aleja tus manos tú... idio...-** dijo rukia queriendo alejarlo, pero este ya le había besado y no pudo resistirse asi que de inmediato correspondio ese beso

Pero duro un poco ya que se escuchaban susurros desde la puerta, buano ya saben quienes eran.

-**ssshhhhhh, Karin-chan, nos van a descubrir**- dijo una pelicafe melliza teniendo en sus manos un vaso de vidrio al igual que su padre. Ichigo le broto una veniata en la frente y se levanto rapido de la cama para luego dirigirse a la puerta

-**QUIEREN DEJARNOS SOLOS TAN SIQUIERA UN MOMENTO!**- Dijo ichigo enfadado desde la puerta ya bien abierta por el.

-**ven... se los dije, ichi-nii se enojaría**- dijo Karin llevándose a su padre y su hermana para la sala, siempre de metiches ante lo que hacia con una mujer solo en su habitacion.

-**Rukia voy a ducharme, tu mientras vístete**- dijo enojado y se fue al baño, ni siquiera dejo a que ella respodiera.

* * *

Rukia se encontraba ya lista para ir a la escuela pero ichigo aun no salía del baño

-**aaahhh!... como tarda ese maldito idiota... iré a ver si esta bien**- se levanto del borde de la cama y se dirigió al baño donde deberia estar ichigo bañandose.

Cuando se iba acercando vio como la puerta del baño estaba entre abierta, se asomo por ese pequeño espacio viendo a ichigo semi-desnudo de la cintura para arriba, era una vista tan... tan... bueno no habia manera de describirla pero ichigo se veia tan sexy.

-**Ohh! Rukia, que estas haciendo ahí**- dijo sintiendo la presensia de ella y mientras que en sus manos sostenía una camisa

-**E-esto… y-yo no…-** dijo mientras escondía su sonrojo bien visto por el sustituto –**lo s-siento ichigo no era mi intencion**-

-**jeeeeee… así que, estabas espiándome**- dijo con una sonrisa malvada pero juguetona

-**que ichigo, yo no…-**dijo mientras la tomaba del brazo y la jalaba hacia el, cerro la puerta con rapidez y la atranco para que no entraran y los descubrieran –**auchh! Idiota eso me dolió**-

-**tranquila, que ya la sanare**- dijo, agacho su cabesa y beso su brazo despues regreso vio sus ojos y la tomó de la barbilla y cintura para depositar un beso salvaje dejando sin aliento a la shinigami.

Ella correspondió de igual manera el beso haciendo que ichigo enloqueciera aun más tomándola por las piernas para posarlas en la cintura de el y sosteniendo su cuerpo en la pared para tener más contacto con el cuerpo de ella al mismo tiempo para tener apoyo. Ichigo quito sus manos de las piernas de rukia para meterlas por debajo de la blusa y subirlas hasta sus pechos tan bien formados. Rukia sintió como ichigo le masajeaba el pecho haciéndole sentir un gran placer por todo su cuerpo soltando entre susurros gemidos que le indicaban al chico que siguiera con más.

-**Ah! Maldito i-idiota… porque eres… tan irresistible**- decía con la voz entrecortada

No hubo respuesta alguna por parte de el ya que seguía muy entrado en lo que estaba haciendo. Esta vez saco sus manos de la blusa de ella para desbotonar su blusa y tuviera mejor vista del sostén que escondían sus pechos. De nuevo puso sus manos en los pechos de la shinigami soltándole otro gemido.

-**ahh! i-ichigo… para por favor… no hagas esto mas difícil que no voy a poder contenerme**- dijo rukia queriendo alejar al chico, pero este seguía besándole el cuello y masajendo ses pechos –**Ichigo… por favor… se nos hace tarde**- volvió a hablar muy a fuerzas. Esta vez ichigo se alejo de su cuello mirándole al los ojos con deseo

-**que importa la escuela, quédate aquí conmigo...**- volvió a besarla pero esta lo paro, no podian seguir

-**no, no entiendes… no crees que vamos demasiado rápido?-** dijo bajándose de la cintura de ichigo.

-**si… creo que tienes razón**- dijo desilusionado –**espera un momento en la sala que ya bajo**- le dijo abotonándole la camisa de la escuela. y arreglando su falda, abrio la puerta y dejo salir a la pequeña chica.

* * *

-**ohayo! Kurosaki-kun, kuchiki-san**- dijo una alegre pelinaranja

-**ohayo! Inoue…-**dijeron los dos novios (rukia e ichigo)

-**hola tatsuki… porque tan contenta**- pregunto ichigo extrañado por ver la gran sonrisa que tenia en su rostro demasiado grande debería decir para como ella sonreía.

-**bueno… estoy contenta porque mi NOVIO va a venir por mi a la escuela**- dijo la sonriente peli-azul

-**Y… quien es ese novio**?-

-**ya lo veras**…- dijo tatsuki –**además no debería presentártelo porque ya lo conoces**-

-**que… en serio?... déjame adivinar**…-dijo sosteniéndose con la mano la barbilla –**es keigo?**- dijo mirándola con una sonrisa burlona pero despues fue borrado por un golpe de parte de ella –**AGH!... QUE TE PASA… PORQUE ME GOLPEAS?-** sobándose la cabeza

-**que estas idiota o que?... claro que no?!-** hablo con el seño fruncido, teniendo un puño muy apretado

-**Bien chicos, todos a sus asientos**- grito la maestra – **Oh!... kurosaki, kuchiki… aprovecho para felicitarlos por su noviazgo**- dijo la maestra con un libro en mano

-**gracias…-**dijo rukia sonriéndole tomando el papel de niña buena que siempre tomaba cuando estaba en la escuela lo cual a ichigo le desagradaba.

* * *

-**bien veamos quien es tu nuevo novio…-** dijo ichigo acercándose a tatsuki sosteniendo de la mano a rukia.  
Se fueron los dos a acompañar a tatsuki a la puerta de la salida de la escuela, y cuando llegaron no podían creer quien era esa persona que tanto les traía curiosidad de conocer.

-**Bien aquí esta- **dijo la peli-azul tomando de la mano a cierta persona

-**RENJI!...- **gritaron los dos apuntando con el dedo índice al peli-rojo

-**ioo!.. Como están chicos?-** dijo renji

-**que?... pero que haces aquí?-**dijo ichigo sorprendido –**y como que eres el novio de tatsuki**?-

-**sip, soy yo**..- dijo orgulloso –**y porque ustedes están tomados de la mano**?- pregunto curioso

-**bueno, veras**…- dijo tatsuki interrumpida por ichigo

-**rukia y yo somos novios**- dijo con rapidez

-**NANIIIIII!...-** se sorprendió renji al escuchar lo que había dicho el sustituto –**que… pero cuando sucedió?... en donde? QUE HICIERON?...- **dijo renji acercándose a la cara de ichigo

-**que no hicimos nada**- esta vez dijo rukia –**solo sucedió, que nos hicimos novios en el día de su cumpleaños**- dijo con sonrojo, recordaba todas esas sensaciones que habia sentido con ichigo en aquella habitación

-**woow! Ichigo, no sabia que tenias sentimientos jajaja**- dijo burlándose de el sustituto –**menos que los tenias guardados para rukia jajaja-**

-**cállate!... si no quieres que te mate**- dijo ichigo mostrándose en su frente una venita tipo anime –**vámonos rukia hay que largarnos de aqui-** solo dijo ichigo y arrastro a rukia para ir en camino a su casa.

-**tss.. Como siempre ichigo es un insensible**- dijo renji mirando como esos dos se alejaban.

-**por cierto renji**-dijo tatsuki sacando de sus pensamientos a el chico –**que haces aquí se supones que eres teniente, y a los tenientes no les asignan una misión en el mundo humano a menos que sea algo urgente**-dijo preocupada

-**si, no te preocupes, pronto te are saber, mientras que tal si salimos a dar una vuelta por la ciudad**- dijo renji dándole un beso tierno y dulce a tatsuki.

-**claro! Solo hay que llegar a mi casa para dejar mi mochila, vale**- dijo tatsuki yéndose por el camino que llegaba asta su casa.

* * *

-**va…! Que se cree ese idiota-** dijo ichigo arrastrando a rukia literalmente –**burlándose así**-

-**tranquilo ichigo… no es para tanto**- dijo parándolo para ponerse enfrente de el

-**si creo que tienes razón… ya llegamos**- Abrió la puerta y como siempre su papá lo recibió con una patada

-**ichigo… porque tan tarde**?- pregunto isshin con cara de pervertido –**no será que…-**

-**no me jodas!-** grito y le dio una patada a su padre en la cabeza, y lo envió directo a la pared en donde se encontraba el poster de masaki. Este se levanto llorando y posándose como siempre en el poster de su esposa.

-**Oh! Masaki… mi hijo no quiere admitir que quiere tener hijos con rukia-chan**-

-**URUSAY!**- gritó muy enfadado dirigiéndole otra patada a su papá

-**bien, mientras ustedes hacen mas fuertes los lazos padre e hijo yo voy a tomar una siesta- **dijo ella se dio la vuelta y camino directo a las escaleras

-**espera… rukia… voy contigo**- dijo ichigo dejando con una patada a su padre K.O. Pero antes de que subieran por las escaleras se sintió un fuerte reatsu desconocido

-**pero que demonios… de quien es este reatsu?-** dijo mirando a la shinigami sorprendido y extrañado.

-**no lo se… pero creo saber que es… por eso me trajeron a esta misión, ichigo**- dijo rukia frunciendo el seño mirando a su novio –**y creo que a Renji también-**

* * *

**Muuuuuuuuuyyy bien... eh aqui el segundo capitulo de la historia jeje... ya le arregle algunas cosas al capitulo pero la verdad no tenia tanta inspiracion para hacerla más interesante asi que perdonenme...**

**okk! meresco más reviews o hasta aquí dejo la historia, creanme más adelante se pone interesante e.e**

**Bueno me despido y espero sus reviews... sayonara! xD**

**gisselle-kira cambio y fuera... VIVA EL ICHIRUKI! (^-^)/**


	3. El nuevo enemigo, un tiempo agradable

**bueno veo que les esta gustando jiji ^^ eso me alegra gracias... aqui les traigo el tercer capitulo... **

**ADVERTENCIA: Lemon**

**BLEACH no me pertence solo tomo a los personajes para mi propio gusto**

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR**

antes de que subieran por las escaleras se sintió un fuerte reatsu desconocido

-pero que demonios… de quien es este reatsu?- dijo mirando a la shinigami

-no lo se… pero creo saber que es… por eso me trajeron a esta misión, ichigo- dijo rukia frunciendo el seño mirando a su novio –y creo que a Renji también-

**CAPITULO 3 "El nuevo enemigo, un tiempo agradable"**

-Ichigo, debemos ir a ver- decía rukia dirigiéndose a la habitación para tomar su "gikongan" (son píldoras de almas sustitutas que sacan el alma del cuerpo), al igual que ella ichigo la siguió para tomar su insignia.

Salieron por la ventana como siempre brincando de casa en casa hasta llegar en donde se sentía esa presión espiritual.

-Rukia, antes que lleguemos... dime sobre tu misión- dijo ichigo como siempre con el seño fruncido y muy serio

-bueno... me enviaron de nuevo a karakura para...-no quería decirle al muchacho sobre su misión, pero tenia que ya que el es el que estaba en peligro -decirte que un nuevo enemigo se encuentra aquí... bueno realmente diría que se encuentra vigilándote- dijo sin mirar al chico

-vigilándome?..- dijo ichigo mirando sorprendido a rukia -que quieres decir con eso?..-

-la verdad no se porque... pero creo que se trata sobre tu nuevo poder- dijo rukia con el seño aun mas fruncido -como en estos 17 meses recuperaste tus poderes, creo que han aumentado más de lo que era... y creo saber que planea usarlo en nuestra contra-

-que?.. en su contra... pero como-dijo ichigo exaltado -como podría usar mi poder en contra de la sociedad de almas, de los shinigami-

-no lo se... por eso ichigo... ten cuidado si en este momento nos encontramos con el o ella... no quiero saber que pasara si te captura o algo peor...- dijo rukia agachando su cabeza.

-tranquila enana... nada me va a pasar- dijo acariciándole la mano mientras corrían por encima de las casas.

llegaron a ese lugar y observaron a un agujero negro apunto de abrirse.

-que demonios esta pasando aquí- dijo ichigo -creo que la garganta esta apunto de abrirse-

y de hecho si... la garganta se encontraba abierta con una persona con ropas blancas, acaso era un arrancar.

-ichigo, es un arrancar te cuidado se ve fuerte- dijo una preocupada shinigami

-hola mis queridos shinigami- saludo con Hipocresía el arrancar -déjenme presentarme mi nombre es... AGH! Eso dolió Fudo- dijo el arrancar que fue golpeado por una patada en la espalda

-cállate kisho,... y déjame esto a mi- dijo con sonrisa malvada

* * *

-vaya parece que ha enviado a dos arrancars en su lugar- dijo urahara kisuke tomando su sobrero murando el cielo en donde percibía los reatsu.

-que pasa kisuke…?- dijo yoruichi mirándolo desde la puerta

-parece que nuestro kurosaki-san, va a tener una pelea dura- dijo urahara aun sin dejar de mirar el cielo

-kisuke sabes que significa eso?- si una nueva batalla se avecina

* * *

-quien demonios son ustedes- dijo ichigo desenvainando su espada de esas vendas

-Mi Nombre es Fudo Aoyama encantado- dijo el arrancar

-Hey! Fudo no te olvides de mi korra!..- dijo el arrancar que había sido pateado

-Oh! Si me olvidaba el es mi hermano kisho, kisho Aoyama-dijo Fudo –y venimos a llevarte con nosotros… Kurosaki ichigo-

-Que!... claro que no iré- dijo ichigo enfadado –no se les ara tan fácil malditos- dijo ichigo yéndose contra uno para pelear mientras que el otro fue hacia donde rukia

-malditos que quieren con ichigo- rukia le dijo al arrancar kisho defendiéndose con su zanpakuto

-tranquila muñequita, solo queremos extraerle todo su poder- dijo el arrancar kisho –dejándolo un poco moribundo ja jajaja- rio malvadamente

-tonto… no les des información- dijo Fudo-recuerda lo que dijo el amo- le grito –recuerda que solo tenemos un tiempo antes de que llegue esa persona

"persona, de quien diablos estarán hablando" pensó ichigo -sabes que no debes desviar tus ojos a otro lugar mientras que estas con un oponente- dijo ichigo concentrando su reatsu en la espada –GETSUGA TENSHO!-

El arrancar volteo su mirada hacia ichigo viendo que venia un taque hacia el… lo esquivo con un sonido y se posiciono en la espalda de ichigo cargando un cero

-ichigo cuidado!-dijo rukia

-CERO!- golpeo a ichigo con su ataque –parece que después de todo, no eres tan fuerte- dijo mirando a ichigo

-eso ya lo veremos- dijo ichigo cargando toda su energía espiritual en su cuerpo y zanpakuto –BAN-KAI!... TENSA ZANGETSU-

-WOW! Siempre me a interesado ese poder tuyo jeje- dijo Fudo sonriéndole –que la fiesta comience- saco su zanpakuto

Estos dos golpearon sus espadas sacando entre ellas chispas.. los dos se aventaban ataque, hacían shumpo, sonido… en eso cuando ichigo lo iba a atacar por su espalda el arrancar dio un salto y se poso en los hombros de ichigo haciendo presión mientras que una onda de aire visible mando fuertemente al sustituto al piso haciendo una explosión.

Por otra parte rukia seguía luchando sin invocar a su zanpakuto… ella contraatacaba con todas sus fuerzas mientras que kisho los esquivaba fácilmente.

-bien eso es todo jeje- dujo kisho –porque no invocas a tu espada shinigami?-

"bien creo que es hora de ponerse seria" pensó –MAE SODE NO SHIRAYUKI!- Dijo mientras que su zanpakuto se volvía de un tono blanco, hermoso como la nieve mientras que en su empuñadura crecía un listón blanco que desprendía de ellas unas luces brillantes parecidas a las estrellas.

-SUGOII!... es una hermosa espada- dijo el arrancar –pero no tanto como la propietaria- dijo mientras observaba y analizaba cada parte del cuerpo de la shinigami con lujuria

Rukia hizo un gesto de asco y mando un ataque hacia el – tsugi no Mae….. hakuren-

rukia perdió de vista al arrancar para luego encontrarlo en frente de ella… sintió como una mano atravesaba su estomago y veía como se le nublaba la vista… ichigo observo aquella escena con horror y se dirigió para donde caía su novia.

-RUKIIAAAAA!..- grito ichigo llegando a tiempo para que no cayera en el suelo

Luego observo como dos cuerpos se encontraban encima de ellos.

-yoruichi-san, urahara-san…. Que hacen aquí?- Dijo ichigo sosteniendo a rukia en brazos

-kurosaki-san perdón por llegar tarde…-dijo urahara mirando a los arrancars con el seño fruncido –por favor, ponte en un lugar seguro con kuchiki-

-pero…- fue interrumpido por yoruichi

-ichigo, entiende, rukia esta gravemente herida, tienes que ponerla a salvo-

Ichigo observaba la cara de rukia y veía como esta expresaba mucho dolor… le partía el corazón verla así

-de acuerdo- ichigo salió corriendo de ese lugar para ir a su casa y recostar a rukia en su cama –"rukia resiste, por favor, resiste" pensó

-urahara y yoruichi se encontraban con los arrancars a punto de tomar el primer paso para pelear.

-tss… ya no tiene caso, vámonos kisho- dijo el arrancar Fudo abriendo la garganta

-matee!- dijo urahara –ustedes vienes por ordenes de Kaiya no es así?-

-no es de tu incumbencia- dijo esta vez el otro arrancar desapareciendo mientras que la garganta se cerraba.

* * *

-rukia por favor resiste- le dice ichigo tomando su mano

-i-ichigo… no te preocupes, voy a estar bien…- dijo agarrándose la zona herida –c-crees que moriría tan fácilm-mente… i-idiota- le sonrió tiernamente pero combinado con dolor

-ichigo ya estamos aquí- dijo uryu con sus dos amigos Chad e Inoue

-Inoue puedes sanar a rukia- dijo ichigo retirándose de ella para que orihime se acercara

-si, no te preocupes kurosaki-kun, kuchiki-san estará bien- dijo invocando a sus poderes- souten ketshu.. atashi wa kotetsuru-

rukia sanaba lentamente, mientras que su cara se iba relajando por no sentir ya tanto dolor… ichigo por otra parte estaba preocupado y enojado por no haber podido proteger a su enana.

-kurosaki-kun… chicos, podrían esperar afuera- les dijo orihime – onegai-

-claro…- dijo ichigo saliendo le la habitación

Pasaron varios minutos, y orihime aun no salía… que era lo que le hacia tardar tanto, asta que por fin después de dos horas.

-Inoue, como esta rukia?- Preguntaba ichigo

-ya esta bien kurosaki-kun- dijo con una gran sonrisa –ya no tienes de que preocuparte-

-puedo ir a verla-

-claro…-le dijo –ella ahorita esta descansando- así que ten cuidado en no despertarla-

-Gracias Inoue- le dijo a la chica viendo como se despedían los chicos de el

-kurosaki, avísanos cuando este mejor- le dijo uryuu

-umh!- nomas se escucho de Chad

-bye kurosaki-kun- le dijo la chica

Ichigo se dirigió a su cuarto en donde se encontraba rukia recostada, entro y se sentó al borde de la cama admirando el rostro de su pequeña shinigami, se fue acercando a su rostro para depositar un beso en la frente para después poner la suya

-lo siento enana… no pude protegerte- dijo esto ichigo y cero los ojos para darle esta vez un beso en los labios

* * *

-Lo sentimos amo… no pudimos completar su deseo- dijo el arrancar Fudo

-tss- solo se escucho del hermano de Fudo, kisho

(VOZ DE MUJER) –no se preocupen mis queridas ratas, lo han hecho muy bien- dijo kaiya

-por el motivo que no pudimos completar su deseo es por que se apareció ese hombre, Urahara, urahara kisuke- dijo Fudo

-ya veo- dijo kaiya –esta bien, hicieron su trabajo ahora largo de esta habitación-

-HAI!- salieron estos dos arrancars

"así que sigues vivo, kisuke… urahara kisuke,… nos volveremos a ver muy pronto" pensó kaiya –y a ti también… kurosaki ichigo, hazte más fuerte estos meses que quiero todo ese poder- dijo con sonrisa malvada.

Ichigo seguía con los ojos cerrados con su frente en la de rukia

-ichigo- se escucho apenas un susurro -ichigo, no, no te vallas-decía aun dormida

ichigo retiro su frente para mirarla claramente -rukia... que te pasa- decía asustado.

-ichigo, te necesito-

"que esta soñando" pensó

-ICHIGO.. NOOO!- rukia abrió los ojos de repente

-rukia, estas bien?!- pregunto el chico

rukia alzo la mirada para encontrarse en los de el... de pronto salió de entre sus ojos una lagrima rodando por sus mejillas.

-ichigo, ichigo, estaba preocupada por ti... idiota- le decía mientras lo abrazaba y lloraba

-que?!... pero que pasa?- dijo ichigo correspondiendo el abrazo -yo era el que estaba preocupado por ti, enana... me alegra que estés bien- Sonreía tiernamente

-que sucedió con los arrancar?- dijo mientras se alejaba de el para mirarlo -que paso?-

-mmm... bueno... nos rescato urahara-san- dijo- después de ahí no sé que sucedió-

* * *

-crees que regresen?- pregunto yoruichi

-claro que si... después de todo aquí esta su arma- dijo urahara mientras se serbia una taza de té -verdad kurosaki-

-si... debemos planear todo de una ves, no sabremos cuando vallan a regresar- dijo isshin

-si- dijo la felina -tendremos que tener bien protegido a nuestro sustituto... sino todo habrá fracasado-

-si, no te preocupes...-dijo el sombrerero -hemos traído a personas de la sociedad de almas para que nos brinden apoyo-

-Pueden pasar- grito isshin

De eso se abrió la puerta viendo a 5 personas entrar… Touchiro, renji, matsumoto, Byakuya y kenpachi

-estamos listos!-

* * *

**~~~~~~~2 DIAS DESPUES~~~~~~~~~~**

-ONI-CHAN!... RUKIA-CHAN! Bajen a desayunar- grito yusu, Como ya habían salido de vacaciones ichigo y rukia dormían más

-si ya vamos- se escucho ichigo –vamos rukia levántate- golpeo la puerta del closet.

-si ya voy- dijo una adormilada enana digo rukia ([YO] jeje no te enfades rukia.. NO ME MATES)

Bajaron y desayunaron junto con su padre y hermanas

-oh! Ichi-nii… solo queríamos avisarte que no vamos a estar en una semana porque vamos a ir por unas cosas por el trabajo de papá- dijo Karin

-oh!... en serio que cosas?-contesto ichigo

-pues ya sabes medicinas, camillas, etc.- dijo Karin seria… prácticamente se veía igual que su hermano.

-ok, rukia y yo nos quedaremos a cuidar nuestra casa- dijo ichigo volteando a ver a su novia

Dejaron de almorzar y se dirigieron a alistar sus maletas

-bien…parece que nos dejaron la casa a nosotros dos, solos- le dijo ichigo a rukia quien estaba sentada en el sofá.

-siip… eso parece- dijo mirando la televisión invitando a ichigo a que se sentara con ella. Este asistió.

-Oni-chan… ya nos vamos- dijo yusu emocionada

-ichigo… y por favor no le hagas cosas pervertidas a rukia-chan mientras no estamos- se escucho un fuerte golpe y fue a dar a la puerta principal que ya estaba abierta.

-Deja de estar diciendo tonterías viejo pervertido- le dijo ichigo

**************Se marcharon****************

-bien parece que ahora si estamos solos- le dijo rukia con una sonrisita

-si eso parece- dijo ichigo -y que hacemos?...-

-mmmm… no lo se, tu dime- dijo rukia acercándose a el para abrazarlo del cuello para que se inclinara y le diera un beso.

-creo que ya te entendí- dijo ichigo con una sonrisa y la fue abrazando por la cintura… seguían besándose tiernamente pero mientras iban avanzando en el beso, este se hacia mas apasionado

-**RUKIA… TE AMO**-

Rukia al oír esto se le hicieron grande los ojos ante dicha confesión, es cierto que ellos son novios pero ella nunca le había escuchado decir esas palabras "**TE AMO**". Se reflejo en su rostro una bella sonrisa y seguida de esta…

-**YO TAMBIEN TE AMO, ICHIGO**-

Lo volvió a besar con más pasión, se sentían tan bien el uno con el otro que no querían separarse ni un segundo.  
Ichigo la tomo de sus piernas para sentarla en la mesa para que se le facilitara más su toque en el cuerpo de ella. –rukia… quiero que tu solo seas mía,… quiero hacerte mía- le decía mientras besaba su cuello y sobaba su pierna de arriba y abajo.

-i-ichigo… soy toda tuya, sabes que te amo… así que por favor hazme saber que tu también me amas- le dijo con ojos de deseo.

Ichigo la volvió a tomar de las piernas y subieron las escaleras hasta su habitación. La recostó suavemente mientras el caía junto con ella a la cama.

Ella se dejo llevar fácilmente por el chico, algo increíble porque ella no era así, siempre tenia su orgullo, la besaba con fuerza y ella a él, por fin habían decidido llegar a la segunda base.

Rukia sentía como ichigo le subía su blusa con una mano mientras que con la otra se apoyaba para no caer completamente sobre ella, rukia estaba encantada por sentir sus manos sobre su piel, y oler su aroma, pero no era suficiente necesitaba más, más de él, necesitaba tenerlo completamente. Por fin ichigo le había quitado su blusa dejando al descubierto su sostén de color negro, con un moño en los tirantes.

Esta vez ichigo tomo la mano de rukia indicándole que le sacara su camisa. Se la quitaba lento para poder sentir su cuerpo escultural, y darse el gusto que solo ella podía tocarlo, le saco su camisa y volvieron a empezar con los besos y caricias.

Ichigo tomo una pierna de rukia subiéndola hasta por su cintura y la masajeaba haciendo estremecer a la shinigami soltando un gemido que hizo que ichigo apretara su cuerpo contra el de ella.

-maldición rukia, no sueltes gemidos… sabes que me gustan y no voy a poder resistirme- dijo ichigo con la respiración acelerada.

-n-no es mi culpa i-idiota… tu eres el que los provoca- dijo con sonrojo

Ichigo volvió a masajear su pierna por última vez para subir su mano hasta su falda, la deslizo por sus piernas dejándole solo la ropa interior. Observo su cuerpo y pensó lo hermosa que era.

Rukia vio que era injusto que ichigo aun siguiera con los pantalones y fue directo a ellos y los desabrocho.

-veo que eres impaciente, enana- le dijo con una risita

-si, lo mismo pienso de ti- y le regreso la misma risita

Ahora estaban los dos al mismo nivel. Ichigo no estaba satisfecho por lo que veía así que puso sus manos en el broche quitándole el sostén. Rukia se sintió insegura y bloqueo con sus manos la salida de este.

-rukia tranquila… no tienes de que preocuparte… eres hermosa-

Fue quitándole las manos y después el sostén dejando por fin a la vista sus pechos. La volvió a besar en los labios, luego siguió con el cuello fue bajando hasta que se encontró con unos de sus pechos y lo empezó a lamber y a morder. La espalda de rukia se arqueo por dicho contacto y le regalo al sustituto otro gemido.

-ah! Ichigo… más no pares- le decía

Seguía lambiendo su seno mientras que el otro seguía el ritmo masajeándolo. Sus cuerpos seguían calentándose aun más haciendo que salieran gotitas de sudor que caían en el rostro de rukia, sus respiraciones se juntaban sentían como sus corazones estaban a punto de salirse de sus cuerpos, no podían soportarlo.  
Ichigo dirigió su mano izquierda hacia la intimidad de rukia poniendo un dedo en el centro dando círculos pequeños queriendo que se humedeciera para que cuando llegara el momento se preparara. Rukia sentía ese delicioso frote provocándole el primer orgasmo.

-aaaahh! Ichi- ichigo- decía muy que a fuerzas

A ichigo le fascinaba que dijera su nombre, quería escucharla decir mil veces mas, que lo gritara, la haría gritar asta que se quedara sin voz, quería que sintiera placer.

Rukia quería que sintiera el mismo placer que ella sentía y se vio obligada a que ella tomara el mando así que dio un giro y se sintió encima de él sintiendo su miembro duro y erecto, pensó que lo que hizo fue un error por sentir eso. Decidió olvidarse y lo empezó a besar de labios hasta cuello, lo besaba salvajemente le mordía el cuello lo lambia, ichigo sentía como lo torturaba con todo eso y quiso tomar el mando así que volvió a posicionarse enzima de ella, ya no aguantaba mas necesitaba hacerla suya de una vez por todas, puso sus manos en sus bragas y las empezó a bajar dejando a la vista su intimidad, él también se quito los boxes y se coloco entre sus piernas, y se inclino hasta su oído.

-rukia… estas lista?- le dijo ichigo para asegurarse de que podía entrar

-s-si ichigo- le dijo con dificultad ya que mientras ichigo le decía eso le masajeaba su intimidad, claro así no podría negarse.

-Muy bien… solo relájate- introdujo un dedo y empezó a darle vueltas por dentro soltándole varios gemidos  
El segundo dedo entro y empezó de nuevo… saco sus dedos y los lambio probando lo más dulce de ella.  
Se acomodó de nuevo y puso la punta de su miembro en la intimidad de ella haciendo que soltaran un gemido ronco los dos. Se fue adentrando poco a poco para que rukia no sintiera tanto dolor.

-te…te duele?- pregunto

-solo un poco-

-Rukia no estés tensa solo relájate-

Se fue de nuevo adentrando más pero esta vez un poco mas rápido hasta que sintió esa telita que indicaba la virginidad de rukia, sabia que si la rompía rukia iba a sentir un dolor inmenso así que lo hizo rápido.

Rukia sintió como le recorrió un gran dolor por su parte intima y no pudo evitar rasguñar la espalda de ichigo. Los dos se quedaron un rato en la misma posición solo asta que a rukia se le pasara el dolor.  
Ya después de unos segundos empezó a moverse dentro de ella, salía y entraba lentamente solo para gozar, si por el fuera lo haría fuerte y salvaje pero tenia que dejar sus instintos por lado ya que los dos tenían su primera vez.

-ahhh! Ichigo, más rápido- le suplico –por favor-

Empezó a moverse rápido y fue acelerando cada vez más provocándole otro orgasmo mas largo. Encorvaba su espada y hacia su cabeza hacía atrás, se sentía maravillosa.  
Ya estaban a punto de llegar al clímax pero ichigo aun no quería, deseaba torturarla que dijera su nombre una vez más así que la penetraba más duro, la quería sentir más dentro hasta que rukia termino con su ultimo y larguísimo orgasmo apretando su intimidad con la de ichigo.

El sentía como se hacía más estrecho estar dentro de ella, su miembro estaba apretado y apunto de estallar así que no pudo más y se vino dentro de ella dejándose caer enzima pero sin llegar a lastimarla.

-rukia… eres jodidamente perfecta… no creí llegar a hacer esto con ninguna mujer- le decía mientras aun seguía dentro de ella.

-ni yo ichigo… pensé que todos me veían como un hombre jeje- le dijo sonriendo

Finalmente salió de ella y se tumbo a un lado tapándose con una sabana, se abrazaron y no se habían dado cuenta que ya era de noche y se quedaron dormidos…

* * *

**DIA SIGUIENTE**

Ellos seguían dormidos asta que despertó ichigo. Se quedo observándola y veía como la luz del sol la iluminaba

"aun sigue dormida…"- se le queda mirando y pensaba lo hermosa que se veía, la luz del sol hacia que su piel se viera brillante y blanca…- se ve tan hermosa cuando duerme- dijo –su piel es tan blanca y su cabello tan brillante y sedoso-  
Pega su frente en la de ella y le acaricia suavemente la mejilla para que no despertara

-y esos ojos violetas que me vuelven loco cada ves que cruzamos la mirada, y esos labios que me hacen perder la razón cada vez que me besa… dios mío esta mujer me tiene totalmente loco- dijo mientras se tapaba sus ojos con la mano- cada vez que la miro, cada vez que la beso, es como… el chocolate dulce y adictivo-

Rukia se acurruca en su pecho y lo abraza para estar más calientita.

-creo que dormiré un poco más- se acurruco también con ella y cerro sus ojos

* * *

**Muy bien minna... hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy... espero que les haya gustado el capitulo**

**bueno como no tengo nada mas que decir solo que espero más reviews xD me voy que ya es muy tarde.**

**gisselle-kira cambio y fuera... ARRIBA EL ICHIRUKI! YEEEEYY! XD**


	4. Un buen castigo pero las tentaciones

**Hola minna perdónenme por tardar en poner la continuación pero es que eh tenido que ser muy discreta ya que no me dejan escribir este tipo de historias no se que traen contra eso, bueno en realidad nada pero no me gusta que mi familia me llame pervertida así que lo hago con mucho cuidado… bueno ya sin mas royo los dejo leer…**

**AVISO**: Bleach no me pertenece si fuese mío desde mucho que hubiera hecho un contrato con tv Tokio y sacaría al aire otra vez la historia, pero por desgracia no puedo hacer eso TT^TT

.

.

.

**CAPITULO 4 "Un buen castigo pero las tentaciones ganan"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ichigo y rukia ya estaba despiertos y se encontraban en la sala mirando una película de terror, para ser exactos... La Dama De Negro

**-ichigo... no te da miedo esta película**- decía rukia acurrucándose en el hombro del chico -**y si salimos y damos una vuelta al parque?-** le sugirió, le daba miedo esa pelicula, aunque no se encontraban escenas donde apareciera tantas veces la dama, le daba cierta cosa mirar la television mientras se escuchaba la musica que daba a entender que vendria el suspenso.

-**tranquila enana... no pasa nada yo estoy aquí contigo**- la volteo y le dio un tierno beso y le sonrió cuando se separaron -**además, siempre vemos almas cada vez que hacemos nuestro trabajo-** le responde y era cierto pero no eran almas que fueran realmente tan feas y escalofriantes.

-**lo se... es que... estas almas son diferentes a las que vemos por la calle...-** le dijo dándole una mirada de "_por favor vamos al parque_" **-son mas terroríficas y malas-**

-**esta bien.. si eso te tranquiliza-** ichigo se paro y apago la televisión, salieron de la casa y se dirigieron al parque... cuando llegaron se encontraron con dos personas que iban muy felices agarrados de la mano y muy sonrientes.

**-mira! ichigo...-** decía rukia **-son Inoue e ishida... vamos a saludarlos-** jalo a ichigo de la mano y se dirigieron hacia ellos casi corriendo, que le pasaba a rukia que acaso aun no se tranquilizaba.

Ishida y orihime desviaron su mirada por el camino que estaban tomando para después ver a dos personas que se aproximaban a ellos una chica de baja estatura que venia arrastrando a un chico de cabellos anaranjados de la mano.

**-Hola , kuchiki-san-** les regalaba una sonrisa como siempre inoue **-que hacen aquí?-**

**-eh! pues... solo vinimos a dar un paseo-** dijo rukia con una sonrisa, claro era mentira que habian salido solo a eso.

**-más bien diría que salimos por miedosa-** susurro ichigo pero esta lo escucho y le dio un golpe en las costillas -**AGH!.. maldita-** se quejo ichigo, puso sus manos en sus adoloridas costillas y mejor se dedico a callarse, pero es que como demonios ella lograba escucharlo.

**-es tu culpa idiota-** y le miraba con el seño fruncido con los brazos cruzados

Inoue miraba esa divertida escena mientras sospechaba algo entre ellos, veia más felicidad y podria decirse más confianza de la que tenian antes.

**-kuchiki-san- **saco a rukia de la pelea** -podemos dar una vuelta por el parque tengo que hablar contigo**- decía inoue, la tenia con la intriga y necesiaba saber si era lo que sospechaba.

**-claro que si!... pero ichigo e ishida- **les dijo apuntandolos con el dedo indice y pulgar

**-Oh!... no te preocupes kuchiki... kurosaki y yo vamos a traer algo para comer-** dijo uryu poniéndose un dedo en los lentes para acomodárselo **-tómense su tiempo-**

Inoue y rukia se dirigieron or el lado del quiosco y empezaron a platicar

**-bien Inoue... de que queras hablar?-** preguntó curiosa erar raro que la llevara a dar un paseo ellas dos solas

**-bueno eto...-** estaba buscando las palabras apropiadas para decirlo no le era facil decir eso, y si se equivocaba de sus sospechas, pero bueno daba igual **-que paso entre kurosaki-kun y tu?-**

Rukia al escuchar esto se sobresalto y empezaron a venir las imágenes de la noche anterior, en donde sellaron su amor para siempre, demostrandose todo el carillo, solos ellos dos, en aquella noche.

**-ehhh! bueno... ichigo y yo... yo...-**se sonrojó al querer decírselo, maldicion era dificil, como le diria eso a su mejor amiga, lo tomaria bien o mal.

**-kurosaki-kun y tu que?-** le pregunto curiosa e impaciente, ya queria saber, la tenia con la intriga ahora más cuando se sonrojo, era la primera vez que la veia así

**-esta bien , te lo diré ya que eres mi mejor amiga-** dijo rukia levantando el puño como diciendo "_bien tengo la fuerza para decírselo_" **-ichigo y yo... hicimos el amor-** lo dijo rápido y cerrando sus ojos al decir las últimas tres palabras, kami!... se sonrojo al maximo y no sabia que cara tenia su amiga hasta que levanto la mirada y la vio shockeada.

**-Inoue... Inoue?... estas bien?-** se asusto al ver a su amiga completamente en el estado de shock... de repente sintió como le agarraban sus manos agitándolas y escuchando una voz chillona.

**-WOOOOOW! KUCHIKI-SAN QUE ALEGRIA-** dijo Inoue con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja **-pero déjame preguntarte algo...- **se puso seria de repente, eso le extraño a rukia

**-si Inoue?-**

**-kurosaki-kun y tu... se... protegieron?- **habia sido una pregunta muy clara

Rukia se quedo en shock al recordar que no lo habían hecho... ella estaba tan concentrada en tocar cada parte del cuerpo de ichigo que se olvido por completo de ese detalle, un detalle tan importante que se le olvido por completo en esa situacion.

**-pues... no...- **dijo con sonrojo en sus mejillas **-es que estaba tan maravillada por sentir su cuerpo con el mío, probar sus labios, y sentir como el me tocaba que me quede embobada y se me olvido ese detalle-**

**-OH! kuchiki-san eso es peligrosísimo... que pasaría si quedaras embarazada-** le decía alterada **-o es que... quieres tener uno?-**

**-Que!... claro que no...**- le dijo alterada **-bueno no es que no quiera tenerlos con él sino que... es muy pronto para eso- **le dijo tenia razon, y si quedaba emabarazada?... bueno eso era un problema, que pensaria su nii-sama o la sociedad de almas, bueno eso no le importaba mucho, pero y si ichigo aun no queria. En eso llegaron los dos chicos con dos hot-dogs en sus manos y le dieron uno a cada una

**-y buen... de que hablaban?-** pregunto curioso ishida, vio a inoue con una cara muy estupida, sus labios mostraban una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y sus ojos un brillo de emosion.

**-hablabamos de que kurosaki-kun y kuchiki-san hici...-** no pudo terminar su oración pues rukia le había tapado la boca para que no lo divulgara, aunque no le importaba que se lo dijera a uryu... sino que no lo gritara a los cuatro vientos en el parque.

ichigo se puso nervioso al saber que con ese "HICI" rukia le había contado todo, su momento de intimidad en aquella noche

**-Que?..-** no entendía uryu que es lo que su novia estaba a punto de decir

**-que ichigo y yo hicimos unos planes para ver una película de terror hoy en la noche-** rio nerviosa y le dio una patada a ichigo para que estuviera de acuerdo después de todo él sabia a que de refería **-verdad ichigo?-**

**-ehh! si...-** ichigo rio igual nervioso **-quieren ir?-** les pregunto

**-claro! kurosaki-kun... pero no molestamos?- **le dijo Inoue a ichigo aun con su estupida sonrisa

**-no como crees... será divertido-** dijo ichigo mirando fijamente a rukia como burlándose de ella, sabia que ishida e inoue verian las peliculas de terror que tenian rentadas ese día y rukia estaria muy nerviosa y asustada si ellos la eligieran **-bueno hay que ir a mi casa cuando este por anochecer para que sea más emocionante-**

Se pasaron toda la tarde jugando en el césped del parque, rieron, y peliaron (ya saben quienes), hasta que se llego la hora en que anochecía y se dirigieron a la casa de ichigo a un paso lento para que la noche se hiciera mas tenebrosa.

**-buen ya estamos en casa-** pasaron y se quitaron los zapatos dejándolos en la entrada, se sentaron en el sofá, rukia en Inoue en el centro y en los costados de cada una, ichigo e ishida.

**-ehh! ichigo...- **hablo rukia **-de verdad tenemos que ver "La Dama De Negro", no podemos escoger otra...?- **sugirió, tenia miedo y eso que aun no empezaban a ver la pelicula

**-Nop!-** le contesto ichigo burlándose de nuevo **-te aguantas enana-**

**-conque con esa estamos-** sonrió maliciosa y le contesto **-bien pues parece que tendré que darte un buen castigo-** se acerco al oído y le susurró para que Inoue e ishida no escucharan mientras veían la película abrazados del miedo **-No vas a ponerme ni una sola mano enzima ni voy a quedarme en tu cuarto por toda esta semana hasta que regrese tu familia, y tampoco podrás besarme... escuchaste?-**

ichigo trago saliva al oír tal castigo, el quería que esta semana solo fuera de ellos y así sin ningún interrupción, poder tocarla y besarla cuando el quisiera y en donde quiera... lo único que tenia que hacer para librarse de ese castigo era ser amable con ella en todo momento en esa semana para tocarla y porque no, hacerle algo más allá de eso. se quedo quieto y abrazo a rukia del hombro y agarrándole la mano con la mano derecha.

Rukia sonríe victoriosa **-más te vale que te cuides idiota jajá-** ríe orgullosa

ichigo mostro un gesto molesto por saber que le había ganado la guerra...

ishida solo escucha como pelean en voz baja y se fija quien tiene los pantalones en esa relación... obviamente, Rukia. Estaban en media película y a los chicos se les ocurre hacer una broma a sus novias, se miran fijamente los dos estando de acuerdo y les dicen a sus novias.

**-eto… chicas vamos a mi habitación por una cobijas para que no tengan frio-** dijo ichigo **-las vamos a tener que dejar solas-**

las chicas escucharon la palabra "**SOLAS**" y cruzaron sus miradas con miedo

**-ehh! nos van a dejar solas?-** dijo orihime **- n-no se preocupen... n-no tenemos frio... nee Kuchiki-san?-**

**-si... es cierto no tenemos frio, pueden quedarse..- **dijo rukia sonriendo nerviosa.

**-no enana, no quiero arriesgarme a que te resfríes-** y se fue de la sala con ishida sin decir ni una sola palabra.

**-pero ichi!...-** se fueron de la sala antes de que dijeran algo más las chicas

ishida e ichigo sonrieron victoriosos por lograr salir de la sala para que pudieran hacer su broma... La broma consistía en ponerse un disfraz y gritar y esconderse para que las chicas fueran y los buscaran para que cuando llegaran las asustaran. llego el momento se pusieron sus trajes y gritaron

**-aaaaahhhh!... que es... que demonios es eso-** gritaron los dos y las chicas los escucharon

Les recorrió un escalofrió por la espalda y se les pusieron los pelos de punta

**-i-Inoue-e... e-escuchaste eso... f-fueron ichigo e ishida-** dijo rukia nerviosa por escuchar sus gritos

**-s-si los e-escuche-** dijo nerviosa **-v-vamos a ver q-que les paso-**

Subieron las escaleras y se adentraron poco a poco en la habitación dejando la puerta abierta... entraron asta en donde se encontraba la cama y pensaron -"_que pero si aquí no esta ichigo ni ishida, donde están?"-_

En eso se azoto la puerta y se notaba una sombra negra y alta, parecía estar estática pero mal... este se abalanzo a rukia y antes de que la agarrara...

**-SOKATSUI!-** se escucho un kidou por parte de rukia.

**-agh!-**

**-eh?!... Ichigo, ichigo eres tu?-** esa figura negra se encontraba retorciéndose de dolor en el piso hasta que se destapo un poco en donde se encontraba la cabeza dejando ver un cabello naranja similar al de ichigo **-ICHIGO, SI ERES TU... IDIOTA-** le dijo furiosa **-AHORA SI TE HAS GANADO EL CASTIGO-**

Se escucho una carcajada en el closet y saliendo de ahí ishida... Inoue lo miraba fijamente mientras este reía a carcajadas mientras escuchaba como ichigo le suplicaba que no le pusiera el castigo.

**-ishida-kun!-** dijo Inoue quitándole la risa al Quincy **-te parece gracioso?... tal vez deba darte el mismo castigo-** dijo Inoue furiosa, ahora era él, el que le suplicaba.

**MIENTRAS TANTO ICHIGO Y RUKIA**

**-Rukia.. por favor perdóname solo quería tener un poco de diversión-** decía mientras la perseguía hasta la sala

**-Lo siento kurosaki... pero te has ganado tu castigo-** dijo acercándose a él para darle un beso.

**-kurosaki... porque me has llamado kurosaki?-** vio como rukia le abrazaba del cuello para inclinarlo y parecer que le iba a dar un beso así que acerco su rostro al de ella para plantarle ese beso, pero ella solo roso sus labios y se retiro bruscamente para dejar tentado al diablillo de cabello naranja

**-esto es lo que te ganas...- **dijo -**de ahora en adelante te llamare kurosaki hasta que yo lo decida-**

**-No rukia!.. RUKIAAAA!-** Solo grito molesto ante la respuesta de su enojada novia **-VEN AQUI RUKIA, RUKIAAA!-**

Y así siguieron dos chicas enojadas en la noche, sin darles cariños a su novio.

* * *

Rukia se encontraba en la cocina haciéndose un Sándwich, mientras que ichigo se encontraba en la tienda...

**-Maldita enana, mira que ponerme tal castigo... pero ya vera se arrepentirá- **dijo ichigo mientras regresaba a su casa con una sonrisa maligna y con una bolsa en las manos **-ya llegue-**

**-Oh!... hola, bienvenido kurosaki-** dijo rukia mientras se comía su sándwich en el sofá viendo un programa de televisión

**-Rukia... aun sigues enojada-** le dijo y se acercó al sofá, le quiso acariciar pero antes de que lo hiciera rukia se levanto apagando la televisión y subiendo las escaleras a la habitación de ichigo para ponerse a leer un manga. -**vamos rukia... por favor!-** le grito por las escaleras pero ella no contestaba. Ichigo subió por las escaleras y se dirigió a su habitación en donde estaba rukia

**-vete de aquí no quiero verte-** le dijo mientras lo miraba con el seño fruncido recostada en la cama **-y si intentas algo... gritare-**

**-rukia solo quiero explicarte-** le dijo serio pues quería en contentarla y si no lo lograba por las buenas lo haría por las malas.

Rukia no lo miraba estaba furiosa y no quiso escuchar al sustituto y continuo leyendo el manga...

Ichigo le arrebato su manga -**enana del demonio escúchame...-** le dijo mientras la volteaba y se puso enzima de ella acercando demasiado su rostro al de rukia, esta solo se sonrojo.

**-i-ichigo que estas haciendo?...-** le dijo y trataba de zafarse del agarre del chico. **-aléjate de mi-**

ichigo cerro el espacio que había entre sus rostros y empezó a besarla salvajemente, sentía como rukia forcejeaba pero no iba a permitir que rukia arruinara el momento, así que saco su lengua y trato de entrar a la boca de ella.

Rukia sentía como un musculo trataba de entrar a su boca. Estaba excitándose así que permitió al sustituto introducir su lengua en la de ella. Sus lenguas jugueteaban como tratándose de quien era el mejor, pero en verdad eso no les importaba y prosiguieron en el acto.

-"_bien ya la tengo_-" pensó ichigo **-rukia... perdóname-** susurro en su boca cuando se separo

Rukia recordó de que se trataba aquel beso y lo separo de inmediato tirándolo a un lado de ella

**-maldito... tratabas de seducirme con tus encantos-** le dijo con el seño fruncido y mordiendo el labio de abajo saboreando el beso que le había dado ichigo

**-vaya... parece que me conoces bastante bien-** sonrió de medio lado y trato de acercase nuevamente, la aprisiono en la cama y empezó a sobar su muslo.

**-ahh!... ichigo m-maldito... no creas que podrás s-salirte con la tuya-a-** dijo entre susurros y gemidos pues le encantaba que ichigo le masajeara su pierna y trasero.

**-ya lo veremos enana-** dijo en un tono pervertido

Ichigo ahora le besaba el cuello mientras le masajeaba su trasero con fuerza soltándole uno que otro gemido por parte de rukia..

Rukia no podía resistirse... era tan excitante el idiota... que no pudo retirárselo de enzima y se dejo llevar ante ese mar de sensaciones

-"_ahora si, ya es toda mía_"- dijo ichigo bajándole un tirante del vestido.

Rukia le quito de inmediato la camisa y empezó a besarle su abdomen tan bien formado... soltándole un ronco gemido que salía de la boca de ichigo.

Su vestido ahora estaba a mitad de su cintura dejando ver sus bragas. Le gustaba que ichigo tomase el mando pues ella no tenia que hacer nada solo gozar.

**-rukia... te ves tan sexy cuando te dejas llevar-** dijo ichigo retirándole el vestido y tirándolo a un lado de la cama dejándola con la ropa interior... empezó a descender por su cuerpo hasta que lo interrumpió una tela molesta que se encontraba bajo su ombligo iba a quitarle las bragas cuando sonó el timbre de la casa.

_**DING DONG-**_

-"_maldición...! quien era el que nos interrumpía y nos dejaban que estuviéramos solos... juro que lo matare_"- pensaba ichigo mientras escuchaba que rukia le quería decir algo.

**-ichi-i-ichigo... ahh! Idiota llaman a la puerta-** dijo rukia mientras sentía como ichigo besaba, lambia y succionaba su pecho derecho.

**-deja que timbren... aquí estamos bien-** dijo ichigo mientras subía de nuevo a besarle los labios.

**_DING DONG-_ **se escucho de nuevo en la puerta

**-i-ichigo abre... además no puedo dejarte hacer esto... recuerda estas castigado-** le dijo mientras trataba de retirarlo.

**-ah! maldición!.. -** se levanto molesto de la cama y se puso su camisa **-esta bien pero... tu te quedas aquí, vístete-**

Rukia lo volteo a ver arreglándose su sostén que estaba chueco y se puso su vestido acomodándose también su cabello.

Ichigo bajo para abrir la puerta y se encontró con una niña que al parecer estaba a punto de llorar…

**-hola niña... que pasa?-** le dijo ichigo con ternura y con el seño fruncido.

Se asusto al ver a ichigo y empezó a llorar aun más fuerte

**-ichigo que esta sucediendo-** bajo las escaleras y vio a una niña junto con ichigo **-quien es esa niña, ichigo?-** dijo curiosa

**-pues la verdad no se... la vi sola, creo que esta perdida-** dijo ichigo acercándose a la niña **-como te llamas?-** le pregunto a la niña y esta empezó a llorara de nuevo

**-ichigo, idiota la asustas!-** dijo apartándolo a un lado y flexionando su rodillas para estar de la altura de la niña **-y bien como te llamas pequeña?-** le dijo con una voz dulce y una cálida sonrisa. La niña se tranquilizó al ver a rukia, se le había hecho una mujer realmente hermosa como una princesa, su cabello corto pero bien arreglado y esos ojos violetas y azules a la vez.

**-tranquila este idiota no te va a hacer nada... tiene la cara de un Ogro pero es buena persona-** le dijo estirándole la mano invitándole a que pasara **-todavía no me has dicho tu nombre... ¿como te llamas?-** le pregunto de nuevo

**-mi… nombre... es... Kazuyo-** dijo mientras sollozaba

**-Kazuyo eh! bonito nombre-** dijo esta vez ichigo

La niña se sintió protegida con esas dos personas y les regalo una sonrisa, sabia que no le harían daño

**-y bien Kazuyo... que te paso?-**

**-Me eh perdido...-** dijo la niña quitándose las lagrimas de los ojos con su puño

**-y que le paso a tu mamá-** dijo rukia para saber como se había perdido, deseaba ayudarla.

**-pues estábamos en el parque... y me solté del agarre de mamá para agarrar una flor, pero cuando voltee ya no estaba-** dijo mientras se le llenaban otra vez los ojos de lagrimas

**-tranquila, tranquila... te ayudaremos a buscarla-** le dijo ichigo con una sonrisa. Esta vez a no le abia dado miedo ichigo **-bien... primero me presento... soy ichigo y esa enana de ahí es mi novia... Rukia-**

rukia le dio un golpe a ichigo por lo dicho, nunca le había gustado que se burlaran de su estatura, si ella estaba enana no era por que ella lo hubiese querido, cuando rukia golpeó a ichigo la niña rio ante tal acto.

**-mira parece que le gustan los golpes-** dijo rukia sonriendo **-tal vez deba de golpearte más seguido jeje-**

**-maldita enana desquiciada-**

Salieron hacia el parque y buscaron por todas partes a la mamá de Kazuyo pero no había rastros de ella... se fueron hacia la cancha de patinaje y buscaron por todos lados pero los confundía las personas que se encontraba ahí hasta que escucharon algo...

**-kazuyo!... kazuyo!...-**

Ichigo y rukia dirigieron su mirada a una mujer que parecía estar buscando algo, movía su cabeza de un lado a otro y una que otra vez tropezaba con gente que caminaba cerca. -debe ser la mamá de Kazuyo-

La niña volteo su vista a su madre y le grito **-MAMÁ... MAMÁ-**

**-¿KAZUYO?... ERES TU HIJA-** veía como dos personas venían hacia ella y una niña en los hombros de un chico de cabello naranja

**-mamá... estoy aquí-** movia la mano para que su madre la viera

**-kazuyo... hija mía...-** la bajo de los hombros de ichigo y la abrazo **-hay chicos gracias por traer a mi Kazuyo de regreso... gracias, espero y no le haya dado molestias-**

**-Oh!.. no se preocupe por eso... es una buena niña no trajo molestias alguna-** se agacho y se despidió de la niña.

Ichigo mientras tanto miraba a rukia tiernamente le encantaba como trataba con los niños -"_es en verdad muy cariñosa con los niños... ojala que algún día sea así con los nuestros_"-

La señora veía a ichigo y le enterneció esa mirada que le daba a rukia, llena de ternura y amor **-cuídela mucho muchacho-** le dijo sonriendo y poniendo una mano en el hombro del chico

ichigo sabia a que se refería y el asistió con la cabeza con una sonrisa

**-bien te cuidas Kazuyo, se buena niña...-** dijo rukia despidiendose de la niña

* * *

**CASA DE ICHIGO**

**-y que?... seguimos en lo nuestro?-** dijo poniendo una mano en la pared aprisionando a rukia.

**-hasta crees kurosaki-** dijo sonriendo con maldad

**-que!?... kurosaki de nuevo... no, por favor rukia**- dijo el pelinaranja acercándose más a rukia

hablando lentamente **-ni... creas... que... voy... que voy...-** ella se quedaba sin habla al ver los labios de ichigo acercándose a los de ella, siempre se perdía y la hacia muy testaruda, no pensaba con claridad. Ichigo ya la había besado pero esta vez suave y dulce

**-no kurosaki...-** lo alejo poniendo sus manos en el pecho de ichigo -**aún sigo enojada contigo-** jadeaba por el beso y mordía su labio inferior.

El no hablaba... solo se perdía en esos ojos violetas que lo traían vuelto loco, y esos dulces y suaves labios que lo dejaban sin aliento y ardiendo de pasión.

Ichigo volvió a presionar sus labios con los de ella, se separaron solo un poco que aun podían sentir la respiración del otro.

**-Rukia... que puedo hacer para que no estés enojada conmigo-** le dijo con unos ojos que desnudaban completamente (literal) a la shinigami.

**-Pues veamos... llévame a cenar, y... cómprame vestidos-** le dijo con una sonrisa tierna

**-esta bien... si eso te hace feliz... te prometo que te llevare a cenar-** le dio un beso que duro 1 minuto y la tomo de la mono entrelazando sus dedos y se dirigieron a su habitación para dormir.

* * *

**-kurosaki... ni creas que ya te he perdonado, se te perdonará cuando hayas cumplido con tu promesa-** dijo sonriéndole mientras se metía en su armario.

**-Rukia... espera!-**

**-que pasa?!-** lo miro

ichigo se puso su mano en la nuca y se le noto un sonrojo **- rukia... porque... porque no duermes en la cama conmigo?- le costo trabajo decirlo -después de todo tu y yo... ya hici...-**

**-cállate!... ya entendí-** y se sonrojo ella también. Respiro y se decidió ante la propuesta de ichigo **-esta bien-**

**-De... de verdad-** dijo ichigo con los ojos abiertos jamás pensó que aceptaría.

**-Si... PERO!... confió en que no me aras algo-** dijo rukia dirigiéndose hasta su cama.

**-ok… ok, tranquila, no te hare nada... de verdad-** se recostó en la cama con rukia y la abrazo por la espalda pero antes de eso le pidió permiso. **-rukia... puedo abrazarte?-**

**-si... pero nada más-**

ichigo la tenia abrazada de la cintura y se encontraba tentado ya que sentía muy cerca el trasero de la shinigami en su miembro... trato de controlarse pero sus instintos casi le ganaban pero lucho para tener él, el control y no sus instintos así que se olvido y durmio tranquilamente en su cama con su rukia.

rukia aun se encontraba despierta porque jamás había dormido con un hombre... bueno el día que hicieron el amor no cuenta ya que solo se dio el momento... se sentía tentada ante dicho contacto de sus cuerpos y sentía cerca el miembro de ichigo que no podía controlarse... se pego más al cuerpo de ichigo sintiendo perfectamente sus miembro en el trasero de ella... se sonrojo al pensar en lo que estaba haciendo así que se volteo con cuidado para no despertar al sustituto y le dio un beso en los labios para estar mas tranquila.

**-ahí.. ichigo... eres tan tierno... esto que siento no lo volveré a sentir con otra persona... cada vez que estamos juntos siento la necesidad de abrazarte, besarte y decirte lo mucho que te amo... siento cuando tu corazón se acelera con el mío... y ni la más suave caricia ni el beso más apasionado pueden expresarte lo mucho que te amo-**

* * *

**Muy bien hasta aquí el capitulo 4 espero que les este gustando… este mismo día subiere el capitulo 5 si no puedo lo más probable es que sea mañana así que espérenlo los quiero y que bueno que siguen leyendo**

_**Gisselle-kira cambio y fuera- QUIERO ICHIRUKI LO EXIJO! _**_


	5. la cena romantica y algo inesperado

**Buenas noches, días, tardes según el horario cuando lo estén leyendo… bueno aquí como les dije tengo el capitulo 5 espero y lo disfruten algo bueno viene ya se darán cuenta xD bueno más que nada gracias por los reviews que eh recibido son pocos pero aun así se aprecian.**

**Bueno ya sin más que decir a leer, disfrútenlo :3**

**AVISO: Bleach** como todos ya saben no me pertenece solo utilizo algunos personajes para mi propio gusto

.

.

.

**CAPITULO 5 "la cena romántica y algo inesperado"**

.

.

.

Era de mañana y rukia e ichigo se encontraban durmiendo en su cama pegándoles el sol en la cara, seles veía tan tiernos los dos juntos... ichigo abrazando a rukia de la cintura mientras que rukia dormía en su pecho como si no hubiese nada más cómodo. Despierta ichigo... se levanto lentamente con intenciones de no despertarla pero fallo, rukia se tallaba los ojos mientras parpadeaba por la molesta luz del sol.

-Hola...- le susurra ichigo mientras acariciaba su mejilla suavemente

se tallo los ojos -que hora es?- le dijo un poco aflogerada

se levanto ichigo miro el reloj y le contesto -como las 7:00 am.-

rukia se sentó en la cama para luego levantarse, ichigo solo la miraba con ternura le parecía tan hermosa cuando se levantaba nunca había tenido la oportunidad de admirarla despierta hasta esta mañana

-ichigo... pasamos toda la noche y no paso nada- le dijo algo extrañada... ya que siempre tenia claro que ichigo todas las noches la miraba con intenciones que no le podía decir cuando se iba a su closet.

Ichigo le sonrió y bajo su cabeza aun con la sonrisa le daba gracia que dijera eso

-bueno... n-ni siquiera me diste un beso en la boca- le dijo la ojivioleta un poco sonrojada

-de todos modos cumplí con mi promesa de no hacerte nada- le dijo volviéndola a mirar con la sonrisa.

Rukia le regalo igual la sonrisa. Ichigo se levanto de la cama dirigiéndose a ella levanto los brazos y acaricio los de ella

-quieres que rompa mi promesa?- la miro a los ojos con ternura y aun con la sonrisa, le encantaba tenerla así sonrojada y tentada por su propuesta.

A rukia le encantaba que fuera tan dulce con ella, sentía sus suaves manos frotándole los brazos erizándole los bellitos de su blanca piel.

-no- le sonrió y voleo la mirada

-bueno como dije antes cuando te salve de la ejecución... de hoy en adelante no escuchare tus opiniones- le dijo divertido y acerco su rostro a la pelinegra quedando solo un espacio para que ella continuara con el resto

veía como ichigo se le acercaba al rostro cuando de pronto se detuvo y ella continuo con el camino que el pelinaranja le había dejado a medias. Dejó un beso suave en sus labios para luego decirle.

-Te quiero ichigo- sonrió y se dirigió a su closet para cambiarse.

Ichigo solo la veía con ternura y aun no se le borraba la sonrisa de su cara, se cambio el también y se dirigió a la casina preparando algo para desayunar eran arroz con huevo a un lado. Rukia bajo ya cambiada y lista para el día, traía unos pantalones de mezclilla con una blusa de tirantes y encima un suéter que le quedaba muy bien en su forma

-que cocinas?- pregunto dirigiéndose al sartén

-algo que no te importa- solo le dijo ichigo saliendo una risita

rukia frunció el seño -maldito idiota- y se dio la vuelta con los brazos cruzados enfadada no quería iniciar una pelea tan temprano y ya que se había levantado de un buen humor no quería arruinarlo por culpa de el, así que camino unos dos pasos.

-pero un idiota a quien amas- le dijo con un fuerte jalón enrollo sus brazos en su cintura y poniendo su barbilla en el cuello de la shinigami

-ichigo, no crees que en lugar de estar de cariñoso deberías cuidar el arroz- le dijo quitando los brazos de su cintura. -ya huele a quemado-

-maldición!- se dirigió al arroz y apagó la lumbre -y bien, comemos?, pude rescatar el arroz-

-en serio, no esta quemado?- le dijo mirando su plato con algo de duda

-tu comételo y ya- hay dios, a veces le hartaba que fuera tan dudosa así que solo le dijo eso y se sentaron a la mesa a desayunar

empezó a comer rukia -"vaya nunca pensé que cocinaba tan bien"- pensaba, el sabor le gustaba y era tan sabroso que definitivamente pediría otro plato

-que... te gusta?- le pregunto ichigo mientras se metía un bocado de huevo a la boca

-no.. lo odio- dijo rukia mientras también comía un pedazo de huevo

ichigo solo tuvo que mirarla para darse cuenta que estaba mintiendo y sonrió, era tan orgullosa que ni eso podía decir la verdad.

-ichigo- dijo tomando un sorbo de jugo

-que pasa?- aun seguía comiendo y no miraba a la shinigami

-aun debes la promesa recuerda...- comió esta vez un poco de arroz

-si lo se, no te preocupes ya tengo todo planeado- tomo un sorbo del jugo que había en la mesa

-y... a donde me vas a llevar a cenar?- le pregunto tomando también un poco de jugo.

-es una sorpresa enana...- le dijo sonriendo y por fin levanto el rostro y la miro

-anda dime a donde-

-nop... te dije que es una sorpresa...- le contesto posando sus ojos en los de ella

rukia se rindió y volvió a comer... terminaron la comida y rukia limpió la mesa, claro ella tenia que poner de su parte después de todo ichigo había hecho el desayuno. Ichigo se dirigió a su cuarto mientras que rukia se quedo en la sala viendo un programa de conejos que a ella tanto le fascinaba.

Ichigo saco su Celular y marco al numero de ishida espero solo unos 5 segundos para que el contestara.

-que pasa kurosaki?... es raro que me marques- dijo uryu

-cállate y escucha!... quiero pedirte un favor...- le susurro ichigo para que rukia no escuchara si estaba detrás de la puerta.

-de que se trata?...-

-mira es que le prometí a rukia que la llevaría a cenar y pues no tengo mucho dinero solo para comprarle unas cosas... y me parecería que entre tu e Inoue me ayudaran a tener lista la cena en mi casa…- dijo ichigo

-claro! Sabes que gustan este tipo de cosas... yo haré la comida e Inoue-san arreglara la habitación- dijo entusiasmado -pero tendremos que arreglar la casa estando ustedes?-

-no... Rukia y yo vamos a ir al centro a comprarle un vestido y la mantendré ocupada mientras que ustedes terminan...-

-ok... te mandaremos un mensaje cuando este todo listo-

-esta bien... rukia y yo saldremos de la casa a medio día para que puedan hacer la cena-

-de acuerdo, cuenta con nosotros- fue lo ultime que dijeron para colgar.

* * *

**MEDIO DÍA**

-rukia... vamos a comprarte la ropa pues...- dijo ichigo sentándose al lado de rukia en el sofá.

-claro!- le dijo entusiasmada -sólo deja voy por mi abrigo y nos vamos-

-esta bien-

regreso con su abrigo y se dirigieron al centro

* * *

-Inoue-san... kurosaki y kuchiki ya salieron de su casa- gritó uryu para que orihime lo escuchara desde la sala -apresúrate!-

-si ishida-kun!- dijo mientras salía de la habitación con algunas cosas que parecían ser velas y flores.

-tienes todo listo?- dijo uryu para asegurarse que no se le olvidaba algo

-si, aquí esta todo- dijo orihime con una gran sonrisa que le regalaba a su novio -estoy tan entusiasmada!... aremos algo tan hermoso que kuchiki-san jamás lo olvidara-

Salieron de la casa de orihime y llamaron a un taxi para que los llevara a la casa de ichigo.

* * *

ya habían llegado al centro y se dirigieron a una de las tiendas de ropa de mujer, dios a ichigo no le gustaba entrar a esas tiendas, había demasiadas mujeres y al parecer el era el único hombre que había en el lugar, le daba demasiada vergüenza pero no podía quejarse ya que le había prometido eso a rukia

-Les puedo ayudar en algo- dijo la empleada del lugar

-si, necesitaos ver vestidos de talla pequeña- le dijo rukia

-ok... síganme- la empleada les guío hasta una sección de vestidos de talla muy pequeña, algunos vestidos no le quedaban muy bien ya que eran largos pero un escote provocativo.

-no, no me gusta ese- dijo rukia mientras veía como la empleada le mostraba vestidos largos, cortos, escotados, muy tapados y no parecía ninguno de su agrado

-sabe que?- dijo ichigo - déjenos mirar todos los vestidos y la llamamos cuando tengamos el indicado-

la empleada asistió con la cabeza y los dejo solos.

-bien y cual piensas que debería ponerme- le dijo la ojivioleta

-pues no lo se... es tu decisión- dijo ichigo mientras se sentaba en una silla que había por ahí.

-bien pues espera ahí sentado- se puso a mirar de vestido en vestido hasta que vio uno que le gustaba, era un vestido amarillo, lo corto debajo de sus rodillas y terminaba en cola, no era ni muy tapado ni muy escotado, era perfecto para ella

se lo probo y le quedo perfecto, le quedaba bien en la parte del busto y no le molestaba, decidió salir del vestidor y enseñárselo a ichigo quería ver que opinión daba sobre como se veía.

-ichigo que te parece?- le dijo mientras se notaba un sonrojo en sus mejillas

ichigo volteo su mirada a la pelinegra y al verla... quedo iluminado ante como se veía rukia el vestido le quedaba perfecto formaba muy bien lo que era su cintura y al ver hacia ariiba en la parte del busto le encantaba no enseñaba demasiado pero si lo suficiente, dejaba ver sus hombros y su bello cuello

-t-t-te v-vez he-ermosa- le dijo ichigo mientras se levantaba de la silla y la tomaba de las manos -te vez hermosa- repitió

rukia dio una risita ante ver la expresión de ichigo, si el le decía que estaba hermosa le creería.

-en serio?... crees que deba llevármelo?- dijo mientras se miraba el vestido y tocaba su cintura

-claro! Te vez increíble- le dijo mientras levantaba su cara de la barbilla para darle un beso.

Rukia correspondió el beso y lo abrazo del cuello haciendo más profundo el beso.

-disculpen ya encontraron el vestido indicado- dijo la empleada mientras los veía -Oh! Disculpen no quise interrumpir-

estos se separaron y la voltearon a ver sonrojados, los pillaron y eso era lo que más odiaban nunca le gustaba demostrar sus sentimientos en frente de personas

-n-no se preocupe señorita- dijo ichigo -ya encontramos el vestido-

-quieren que lo empaque para ustedes?-

-no... se lo llevara puesto-

-esta bien- dijo la empleada indicándoles cuanto era el presio -son $20 dólares-

salieron de la tienda de mujeres y se fueron a una de hombres para que ichigo comprara su traje.

Tuvieron el traje indicado y se dirigieron a casa tras recibir el mensaje de ishida.

-"kurosaki... tu y kuchiki ya pueden regresar a casa  
esta todo listo para la cena... Inoue y yo  
tenemos unos asuntos y no podemos recibirlos,  
les deseo suerte en su cita...

Ishida Uryu"-

-ichigo, que no me ibas a llevar a cenar?- preguntó extrañada al ver que se alejaban del centro comercial donde se encontraban los restaurantes de karakura

-si enana- dijo ichigo caminando con rapidez

-entonces que hacemos dirigiéndonos a casa?-

ichigo esta vez no contesto... se iban acercando a la casa cuando ichigo le dijo que serrara los ojos, quería que fuese una sorpresa

-cierra los ojos-

-para que?- dijo rukia extrañada

-solo ciérralos- dijo ichigo poniéndole una venda en sus ojos -ves algo?-

-no, no veo nada-

-ok entonces entremos-

abrió la puerta y encendió la luz ya que se estaba haciendo de noche, analizo como había quedado la casa y le parecía increíble... velas por las escaleras, en la sala se encontraban los sillones en la orilla dejando un espacio en el centro en donde se encontraba una mesita con dos platos cérvidos de una comida elegante, dos copas en cada lado una con agua y la otra con vino, pétalos de rosa al rededor con unos cojines rojos de tela fina a cada extremo de la mesa.

-ichigo puedo quitarme la venda ya?- preguntó

-claro-

rukia abrió los ojos y vio todo increíblemente hermoso y único que había visto en su vida, se abalanzo hacia el dándole un abrazo y un beso que demostraba lo agradecida que estaba.

-¿te gusta?- pregunto ichigo sonriéndole y soltando el agarre de su cintura

-que?!... estas bromeando... claro que me gusta!- le dijo emocionada sus ojos mostraban un brillo hermoso y en sus labios se formaba una sonrisa

-que bien... ven hay que sentarnos- le tendió la mano y se sentaron en los cojines

rukia tenia una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro mientras comía, ichigo en cambio tenia su mirada fija en ella y de vez en cuando comía.

-ichigo, dime... como has podido hacer todo esto?- le dijo -si te pasaste todo el día conmigo-

-ishida e Inoue me ayudaron hacer todo esto-

-vaya creo que les debemos mucho- dijo sonriéndole

-varios minutos después de una platica-

-jajajaja... ya no puedo más, ichigo- dijo rukia sonriéndole divertida -estuvo delicioso pero fue muchísima comida, creo que era más para 6 personas-

-si... pero, lo que podíamos hacer es, apartar la mitad y dársela a Inoue e ishida... así ellos también podrían tener una cena romántica- dijo ichigo mientras tomaba un trago de agua

-si, creo que si- sonrió pero luego su mirada bajó al recordar algo importante

-que pasa rukia?- le dijo ichigo ante la reacción de rukia -te sucede algo?-

-n-no- le dijo

-estas segura?... te veo muy triste-

-solo es nii-sama- dijo rukia volteando a ver al pelo picudo

-que pasa con el?-

-pues que no le he contado de lo que hay entre tu y yo... y eso me preocupa-

-temes que el nos separe- dijo con el seño más fruncido

-si.. y la verdad no quiero que eso pase-

-rukia tranquila- se levanto y se sentó junto a ella y la abrazo -creo que tu hermano nos dejará estar juntos-

-en serio lo crees?- dijo mirándolo a los ojos -crees que nii-sama dejará que sigamos con nuestra relación?-

-pues claro... y si no es así... te robare y nos esconderemos en un lugar en donde él y la sociedad de almas no nos encuentre- dijo y le regalo una sonrisa cálida y segura a la shinigami -no te preocupes de nada que yo siempre estaré a tu lado aun si muero-

-gracias... ichigo- le dio un beso en la mejilla y volvió a abrazarlo

Se separaron e ichigo se levanto y puso una canción para que bailaran

-bailamos?- le tendió la mano y esta la tomo

-también me vas a enseñar a bailar- le dijo mientras ponía su mano derecha en la de el y la otra en su hombro (como una posición de baile)

-claro!- dijo ichigo

-no se, tal vez termine yo enseñándote a ti- sonrió y lo veía a los ojos perdiéndose completamente en ellos.

Bailaban al compas de la música mientras se veían a los ojos y una que otra vez se besaban tiernamente.

-eres tan romántico, ichigo- dijo la pelinegra mientras aun seguía bailando -jamás sabia que eras así-

-aun hay algunas cosas que no sabes de mi- y le regalo otro beso pero esta vez en la frente

seguían bailando hasta que se perdían en sus miradas tan penetrantes, se sentían que eran los únicos en el mundo, las dos personas en las que confiar y amar

ichigo paro de bailar y la recorrió con sus manos desde las mejillas hasta su cintura poniendo su frente en la de ella -entonces que... vamos a mi cuarto?-

-pues si no me queda de otra más que recompensarte por este día tan increíble- le decía mientras tocaba su pecho

-me dejaras hacer lo que quiera?- le decía mientras la timaba de la cintura y la acercaba hacia él.

-pues si tampoco me queda de otra- sonrieron e ichigo la tomo en brazos y subieron las escaleras... entraron a su habitación y recostó a rukia en la cama quedando él enzima de ella...

* * *

ichigo y rukia se encontraban recostados en cama mientras se besaban tiernamente, no podían despegarse, sentían la necesidad de estar los dos juntos... era su noche, la noche de entregarse completamente como la habían hecho antes... pero esta vez se sentía de una manera tan diferente... tan especial y ellos lo sabían.

paro de besarse con rukia para decirle.

-rukia, en verdad quieres hacer esto?- la miraba con ojos de deseo

-si, ichigo... quiero esto... quiero lo que ahora va a suceder- dijo rukia cerrando de nuevo el espacio que había en sus caras.

ichigo sabía que esta vez no iba a poder parar era tan dulce y frágil esa mujer que lo hacia perder el control, los besos empezaron a descender por el cuello dando pequeños mordiscos soltando suspiros y gemidos a la shinigami

-ahh! ichigo- se escucho de rukia ya que estaba tan excitada de sentir sus cuerpos tan pegados.

Ichigo seguía dando besos en el cuello y paso directo a su hombro.

-rukia, te amo..- dijo ichigo mientras mandaba su mano al muslo de rukia dando pequeños masajes que hicieron que rukia soltara otro gemido.

-aahh! te amo, ichigo- dijo desabrochando la corbata y unos dos botones del cuello

jadeaban, se miraban a los ojos y volvieron a besarse pero esta vez ichigo saco su lengua tratando de entrar a la boca de rukia... esta se lo permitió abriendo lentamente su boca para iniciar una nueva pelea de lenguas.

Rukia le quito el saco junto con el chaleco para luego desbotonar por completo su camisa besándole el pecho tan bien formado de ichigo... eso le hacia enloquecer, sentir ese pecho tan fuerte con el suyo era inevitable suspirar.

Volvieron a recostarse pera que ichigo se acomodara en medio de las piernas de rukia y acercar sus intimidades por entre sus ropas, eso hizo que soltaran un gemido muy bajo, el sustituto levanto a la shinigami de nuevo para quitarle su vestido... se le quedo mirando un rato para devorar de nuevo su cuello.

Rukia hecho para atrás su cabeza para facilitar el trabajo a ichigo... lo acariciaba por la espalda mientras que el trataba de quitarle el sostén... se lo desabrocho, lo tiro al lado y la acaricio por su espalda desnuda.

-rukia... eres hermosa- le alagaba mientras volvía a depositar sus besos en los labios de ella.

Ella sólo enredaba sus dedos en el cabello del pelinaranja acercándolo más para profundizar el beso. Sentía como sus cuerpos quemaban cada vez que se rozaban.

Ichigo bajo sus besos por su cuello y fue bajando cada vez más hasta encontrarse con uno se sus pechos... los saboreo con su lengua y después los acariciaba con las yemas de los dedos soltándole otro gemido a rukia.

Rukia mando sus manos al cinturón de ichigo y lo desabrocho mientras se miraban con más pasión, le desabrocho los pantalones y se los quito e ichigo volvió a ponerse enzima de ella yendo de nuevo a sus pechos para jugar un rato más con ellos... los besaba, los mordía, los acariciaba... sintiendo cada vez más duro el botón del pecho de rukia.

Rukia quiso tener el mando y con un giro se posiciono enzima de ichigo besando su cuerpo y acariciándolo, se sentó en su miembro por enzima de la ropa y se movía lento para saborear ese rose en sus intimidades... ichigo soltó un ronco gemido que le indicaba a rukia que siguiera moviéndose así por sus intimidades. Ichigo mientras tanto la pegaba más a su miembro tomándola de la cintura, se sentó aun con rukia enzima de él y le empezó a besar y acariciar sus pechos.

-i-ichigo ya no aguanto más, ne-necesito- dijo jadeando -t-te necesito-

Ichigo en cambio se volvió a poner enzima de ella y acaricio su pierna mientras besaba su cuello... subió más su mano asta encontrarse con sus bragas las descendió poco a poco sintiendo como rukia se tensaba por sentir sus manos frías por entre sus piernas.

Rukia imito a ichigo y se poso enzima de él quitándole los bóxers... volvió a besarle los labios y acaricio por ultima vez sus músculos. Ahora estaban los dos completamente desnudos en su cama.

-rukia...- sonó su voz un tanto temblorosa por estar, él abajo y no rukia... ahora ella era la que mandaba y a él le encanto esa idea.

-e-empezamos- dijo rukia con la cara sonrojada y llena de sudor

-s-si...- dijo ichigo dejando que rukia se sentara enzima de él...

Esta se sentó con cuidado enzima del miembro de ichigo pues tenia miedo de sentir el mismo dolor que tubo la primera vez con él. Fue penetrándose poco a poco sintiendo un dolor un poco menos del que había sentido aquella noche...

ichigo mientras la sostenía por la cintura y finalmente se sintió dentro de ella... se sentía tan bien estar dentro que se relajo un poco y fue jalándola hacia él. Rukia sintió que ichigo la jalaba para darle un beso en los labios... esta se dejo y lo beso apasionadamente como nunca antes lo había hecho, se separaron y ella empezó a moverse de adelante y atrás sintiendo por todo su cuerpo un gran placer.

-aaahhh!- soltó un gemido rukia

Ichigo la movió un poco más rápido provocándole el primer orgasmo de la noche a los dos... -maldi-dición rukia! aaahh!- soltó un gemido.

Rukia ahora brincaba enzima de ichigo sintiendo como salía y entraba de ella el miembro endurecido de ichigo... brincaba más salvajemente hasta sentir otro orgasmo, se detuvo y se acostó en el pecho de ichigo, pero aun no terminaba... ichigo se recostó enzima de ella y posicionándose entre sus piernas tomó su miembro y se introdujo de nuevo en la shinigami... ya estando dentro puso sus manos de cada lado de rukia y empezó a moverse... salía y entraba, salía y entraba y quería más, más de ella, quería sentir más placer estar dentro de ella, así que empezó con las embestidas aun más duras.

-auch! Ichigo- gritó rukia

-l-lo siento... te...te lastime?- dijo dándole un beso en la frente -quieres que me detenga?-

-n-no... sigue- dijo rukia atrayéndolo a su pecho para abrazarlo.

Ichigo volvió a moverse lento para después aumentar poco a poco la velocidad... sentía como estar dentro de ella se sentía más aliente incluso podía decir que se quemaba.

Estaba a punto de llegar al clímax cuando sintió como rukia se chorreaba y al sentir eso se corrió junto con ella, ambos quedaron sin fuerzas e ichigo quedo recostado en el cuerpo de la pequeña shinigami aun quedando adentro.

-ichigo, fue maravilloso- decía rukia mientras le acariciaba el cabello -este día contigo... es lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda la vida-

-si, lo se- dijo por fin saliendo de ella quedando aun enzima -quisiera que esto no se acabara nunca, no quiero que esta felicidad se me escape... quiero tenerlo guardado en mi corazón para siempre-

suspirando -pensé... pensé que esto nunca iba a suceder- dijo rukia obligándolo a que la mirara

-pero sucedió- dijo acercándose para darle un beso en la mejilla -y estamos juntos, rukia-

-si...- dijo mientras le sonreía con ternura -que pasaría... que pasaría si me perdieras?-

-eso... eso jamás sucederá, porque para eso vivo, para eso respiro, para protegerte- dijo ichigo acostándose a un lado tapándose con las sabanas -te prometo, que nada te pasará, nadie te alejara de mi lado-

-jeje... y yo te prometo que nadie va a borrar este amor que siento por ti, ichigo- se recostó en el brazo del sustituto y se tapo hasta arriba de los pechos.

-nooo!- voz infantil -no te tapes... quiero seguir admirando tu cuerpo, quiero besarlo, quiero probarlo- dijo mientras le hacia cosquillas

-jajaja... eres un pervertido, ichigo- dijo riendo y revolviéndose en las sabanas por las cosquillas -y es lo que más me gusta de tí-

-aaaasí... que bueno que me dices enana- dijo con sonrisa pervertida y se acerco al oído mordiéndolo y lamiéndolo

-aaah! Ichigo tan pronto vamos a empezar otra vez?- dijo sonriendo y poniendonce encima de el de nuevo.

-bueno si tu quieres- dijo besándole el cuello

-ok… Pero nomas un ratito y nos dormimos vale- y así comenzaron de nuevo con el placer de esa noche, podrían decir que no tuvieron tiempo para dormir

* * *

-Kurosaki-san crees que sea correcto lo que me estas pidiendo?- dijo un sombrerero que se encontraba sentado junto a una mesa tomando una taza de te.

-Urahara creo que para nuestro beneficio, para la soul society, para rukia-chan y mi hijo… es que realicemos esto- dijo isshin

-Pero… aun así es muy peligroso para ellas-

-lo se, pero así es como le transferiste los poderes de shinigami a mi hijo recuerdas- dijo isshin mientras se sentaba junto a urahara y ponía un puño en la mesa.

-…- se quedo pensando –de acuerdo… pero… sabes lo difícil que es esto-

-Claro… arigatou!- Se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta para dejar entrar a dos pequeñas mellizas, una de cabello castaño y la otra de cabello negro –están listas niñas… su entrenamiento se realizara ahora-

* * *

-Ishida-kun… sabes que es lo que tenemos que hacer- dijo una chica de cabello naranja a su novio

-Inoue-san… claro, pero hay que entrenar duro esta batalla… va a ser muy dura para kurosaki comparada con las otras, créeme- dijo uryu mientras miraba al piso sentado en el sofá de la casa de orihime

-Sado-kun!- dijo orihime mientras miraba con preocupación al chico grande y fuerte –realmente tenemos que hacerlo?-

-no tenemos alternativa Inoue… urahara-san pidió nuestra ayuda- dijo Chad sentándose y poniendo sus codos en cada pierna.

* * *

**UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS**

-Rukia, ya regreso…- dijo cierto naranjita mientras se ponía un saco para salir a la calle… en esa semana que habían pasado juntos hacia de ves en cuando mucho frio y ese cuando era esa misma noche.

-a donde vas?- dijo rukia mientras lo veía ponerse el saco –si vas a la tienda me puedes traer un chocolate, un yogurt, una soda y naranjas-

-QUE!... TODO ESO… Y DESDE CUANDO TE GUSTAN LAS NARANJAS?- dijo extrañado y sorprendido a la vez porque a rukia no le gustaba ese sabor tan amargo que había en las naranjas

-desde que te vi a ti jaja- dijo burlándose en lugar de decirle algo bonito

-ja… ja muy graciosa- salió de la casa y se dirigió a la tienda algo enfadado… por alguna extraña razón rukia estaba más fastidiosa que antes y mucho mas sensible, pero lo que odiaba más era que le pidiera a las horas de la noche algún antojo que ella tenia… y se enojaba cada vez que no quería ir a cumplirle su deseo. –"maldita enana… porque eres tan insoportable… bueno no me quejo porque es lo que más me gusta de ti"- pensó

Llegó a la tienda y se encontró con tatsuki –oh! Hola, ichigo- dijo la peli azul llegando hacia donde había entrado ichigo –y rukia, donde esta?-

-ah! La enana se quedo en casa de floja-

-oh! Y a que vienes?-

-vengo a comprar algo de cenar y a cumplirle unos antojos a rukia-

-antojos?... no será que rukia…- fue interrumpida por el pelinaranja

-QUE?!... no digas idioteces…- dijo algo alterado –como rukia podría estar… bueno ya sabes…-

-Pero se más o menos razonable… después de todo tu y rukia ya lo hicieron-

-QUE!... PERO COM… ES… Q-Q…- tartamudeo y se puso sonrojado, suspiro y se tranquilizo un poco –fue Inoue verdad?-

-BINGOOOOO!- dijo con una gran sonrisa y formando en sus dedos una "V" –porque te avergüenzas ichigo… eso ya es normas en una pareja, y como después de todo ustedes ya se conocen desde varios años, fue bueno hacerlo rápido-

-si, lo se, pero además porque solo por eso rukia podría quedar embarazada… si sólo fueron dos veces- dijo tensándose de inmediato y viniéndole una imagen por la confesión que le hizo a su amiga de infancia

–"maldición… yo y mi gran bocota"- pensó

Tatsuki se encontraba en shock, pero pronto la voz de su amigo la trajo de vuelta a la vida –QUE!? DOS VECES-

-SHHHHH! TATSUKI NO GRITES!- dijo poniéndole una mano en la boca y sonriéndole algo nervioso a las personas que los miraban –podrías hablar un poco más bajo?- susurro

-lo siento pero me sorprendió eso… pero aun así no veo porque rukia no podría quedar embarazada-

-por supuesto que no podría-

-dime una cosa?... se protegieron?- dijo mirando al sustituto

-"maldición… ahora que lo recuerdo se nos olvido otra vez"- pensó saliéndole de la frente una gotita de sudor –n-no jeje- dijo poniéndose la mano en la nuca rascándosela y mostrando una sonrisa tonta.

-ya vez ichigo-

-aahhh!... sabes que? Mejor me largo y me voy a comprar lo que necesito- dijo fastidiado alejándose de tatsuki

-PIENSALO ICHIGO!- le grito desde la puerta antes de salir

Varios minutos después ichigo compro lo que necesitaba y los pedidos que le había pedido la shinigami… iba muy pensativo por toda esa conversación que habían tenido él y su amiga de la infancia "realmente podría quedar embarazada rukia… pero si es una shinigami… pero aun así su gigai es casi 100% humano" se contradecía en sus mismos pensamientos. Llegó a la casa y abrió la puerta, ahí se encontraba una persona de cabellos negros, delgada y de baja estatura tumbada en el suelo de la cocina. Ichigo al verla tirada corrió hacia ella tirando todo al suelo lo que había traído, para poder levantarla.

-RUKIA! QUE TE PASA? RESPONDE!...- en eso se escucho abrir y cerrar la puerta principal para luego encontrar a tres personas. -PAPÁ QUE BUENO QUE LLEGARÓN... RUKIA! RUKIA NO DESPIERTA!- decía algo alterado.

-RUKIA-CHAN!- gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo, isshin corrió hacia donde su hijo estaba con rukia y le dijo que la llevaran a la clínica ahí la atenderán, y le darán apoyo los empleados.

-de acuerdo!- la tomo en brazos y se fueron a la clínica... la recostó en una camilla. -papá... puedo ayudar?- le pregunto quería estar con ella y saber que había sucedido

-lo siento ichigo pero esta vez déjamelo a mí... no te preocupes todo estará bien- dijo isshin -tu quédate en la sala que le are unas pruebas-

-**VARIOS MINUTOS DESPUÉS-**

-y bien... como esta rukia- preguntó preocupado

-ichigo...- se veía serio sería que el problema de rukia era grave al parecer no porque poco a poco se le hacia una gran sonrisa en su rostro y se aventó al chico de pelo picudo.

-viejo... dime ya de una vez que es lo que tiene rukia- dijo apartándolo del abrazo, raro ya que siempre evitaba esos abrazos que le daba su padre... pero este se sentía tan especial.

-ichigo, mi querido hijo... vas a ser... papá!- dijo yendo hacia el poster de masaki en donde siempre lloraba.

-...- se quedo en shock...

-ichi-nii vas a ser papá... que bien- dijo Karin

-Oni-chan... estoy feliz por ti!- dijo yuzu abrazándolo. Esta vez ichigo reacciono y rápido

-QUEEE!? PERO QUE ESTAS DICIENDO!?- Dijo con los ojos bien abiertos de lo bastante sorprendido que estaba -rukia y yo vamos ah...ah... tener un-un... bebé?!- si, eso era, rukia tendría un hijo de él un bello regalo que le habían mandado, los dos serian padres.

* * *

**Bueno chicos, espero que les este gustando ya después dentro de unos capítulos o creo que el siguiente viene algo de acción así que espérenlo, no tardare en poner continuación**

**Si creen que tenga algunos errores díganme para así corregirlos. ah por cierto dejen reviews onegai n.n**

**Gisselle-kira cambio y fuera**


	6. El amor de un padre

**hey que tal, se que dije que tendría el capitulo para después de que subí el anterior pero surgió un problema que en donde a mi jodida computadora se le dio por no funcionar, bueno eso ya lo explique en el one shot yaoi**

**TODOS LOS DERECHOS AL CREADOR DE BLEACH, ESTO ES SOLO LA HISTORIA DE UN FAN...**

* * *

**El amor de un padre**

.

.

.

Rukia yacía acostada en una cama dentro de un cuarto que parecía ser de pacientes… se encontraba inconsciente mientras alguien de cabello naranja le sostenía la mano.

-"como nos fuimos a meter en esto?"- pensaba ichigo mientras veía el rostro inconsciente de su rukia. –"si Byakuya, la sociedad de almas o quien más se valla a enterar… como explicar todo, si nadie de la sociedad de almas sabia de nuestro noviazgo, ni el mismo hermano orgulloso de rukia sabía de lo que pasaba entre nosotros o ¿sí?"- pensaba el sustituto imaginándose unas horrendas imágenes en donde era masacrado por zenbonsakura. -ya está bien de pensar…- dijo rascándose sus cabellos naranjas sin dejar de sostener la mano de rukia.

-que piensas ichigo?- dijo la shinigami que se encontraba recostada –porque estoy en la clínica de tu padre?- le hacía preguntas cuando veía unas imágenes en su mente, cuando se levantaba del sofá para tomar una refrescante soda y nublársele la vista y sentir un golpe en su cabeza, al momento de recordar todo esos recuerdos llevo su mano a la frente y se froto un poco no presionando tanto para que no le doliera más el golpe.

Ichigo emocionado se levantó del asiento y la abrazo como si por mucho tiempo no la veía -Rukia!... gracias a dios estas bien- dijo el pelonaranja ya después de deshacer el abrazo mirándola a los ojos –cómo… cómo te sientes?... necesitas algo, te duele algo?-

-bueno… en este momento me duele un poco la cabeza- le dijo mandando su mano en la parte adolorida de nuevo y frotándosela.

-supongo… te diste un gran golpe al caer…- le dijo sonriendo y se volvió a sentar en el mismo lugar de antes sol mirándola a ella, con esos ojos un poco preocupados…

-entonces… que hago aquí?- le pregunto mirando todo a su alrededor

-ya lo dije te caíste porque al parecer te desmayaste por…- pauso para meditar un rato si era bueno que le diera la noticia en ese momento no sabría cómo reaccionaría, tal vez se asustaría.

-por?...- intento hacer continuar al sustituto, se cruzó de brazos y lo miro atenta hacia lo que ichigo tenía que decirle

-rukia, prométeme que no te alertaras con lo que te voy a decir- la shinigami se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al pensar lo peor… que tal si era una enfermedad de muerte como la de su hermana Hisana. Trago duro e intento responde con naturalidad, aunque se le hizo un poco difícil -bien… te lo prometo-

-ok…- dijo ichigo soltando la mano de ella para llevársela a la cara –tu… tu… estas…- pauso un momento, ¿porque tenía que ser tan difícil de hablarle esto a rukia?, bueno era claro así que no discutiría… al levantar la mirada para hablarle sintió un golpe es su cabeza y por instinto se llevó las manos a la cabeza tratando de sanar el lugar adolorido

-ya dilo de una buena vez idiota que me tienes de los nervios!- le grito rukia, aun estando con su cabeza adolorida vaya que tenía fuerzas para golpearle aun así a ichigo…

-no me digas idiota… enana del demonio!- y como era de esperarse ichigo no se dejaría de ella, y como siempre discutirían de cualquier tontería…

-te dejare de decir idiota hasta que tú me dejes de decir enana… I-DIO-TA– le dijo con un tono furioso al no decirle lo que ocultaba, pero también se divertía al estar peleando con ichigo, le encantaba las caras que ponía y su ceño tan fruncido que ponía en esos momentos

-MALDITA! Eres un bicho que no sabe cerrar la boca cuando le ordenan-

-cállate cabeza de zanahoria podrida!- dijo apuntándole con el dedo índice a su cabello -apuesto que te ah de apestar…- se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos sintiendo la victoria

-que!?.. yo, cabeza de zanahoria?!... deja de ponerme apodos raros enana mandona y sin gustos- le reprocho

-si, al parecer no tengo gustos… ya que estoy con un fresa de cejas fruncidas y naranjas- dijo sonriendo con malicia y victoria.

A ichigo le salió una venita en la frente de furia al no saber que decir y mejor decidió cambiar el tema -AHH!... YA ES SUFICIENTE!... QUIERES QUE TE DIGA SI O NO?- dijo antes de que se enojara con ella y se fuera de la habitación sin decirle ni una palabra de sus problemas… porque era de los dos.

-CLARO QUE SI!... PERO TU TE ESTAS HACIENDO DE "EMOCION" Y ESO ME IRRITA DEMASIADO!- le dijo y se recostó de nuevo en la cama mirando hacia abajo y con el ceño fruncido

-está bien pero recuerda… no te alteres ok…-

-está bien… ya dime de una vez- le dijo pero esta vez un poco más seria calmando todo enojo de antes y no pensando más ellos

Ichigo empezó a hablar… -bueno… estas en la clínica de mi papá, porque te encontré tirada en el piso de la cocina… y te cargué hasta aquí…- le dijo mientras recordaba cuando la tenía en brazos.

Rukia levanto la mirada y lo miraba con atención a los ojos miel de ichigo –si, y luego… que dijo tu padre porque desmaye?- esto era lo que más le intrigaba saber…

-bueno… eso es porque…- dijo mientras miraba hacia otro lado –porque… porque-

Impaciente rukia empezó a brotarle una venita en su frente de frustración –ichigo… no empieces de nuevo- hablo entre dientes y trato de contenerse un poco para no iniciar otra discusión, si lo volvían a hacer era claro que uno de los dos se haría el orgulloso y no hablaría y se irían cada quien por su lado, o cuando menos solo por ese día o por dos no duraban mucho tiempo sin hablarse

-ya… está bien, es que es difícil decirlo de decirlo- suspiro y cruzo si pierna izquierda apoyándola en la derecha.

-ya idiota…! dilo de una maldita vez!- enfureció rukia y levanto un puño para golpearle pero solo lo mantenía en alto.

-ya va… ya va- dijo mientras se cubría por si acaso rukia le mandaba otro golpe –eso es porque en tu vientre algo esta… como decirlo… creciendo- si… esas las palabras adecuadas… cuando menos para él, pero no para cierta enana que se encontraba con un aura demoniaca. Ichigo la llamo.

-etto… rukia?- dijo acercándose con miedo y cuidado, tal vez no fue muy específico en lo que dijo

Rukia estallo de enojo –¡como si eso me dijera todo, idiota!- le dijo mientras lo sostenía del cuello de la camisa –¡dilo más claro joder!-

-¡E-es porque… e-estas… em-embarazada!- rukia quedo petrificada al escuchar esa noticia que la tenia de los nervios… por un momento creyó que era una broma y se quedó mirándolo a los ojos

-e-es un broma verdad?!- le dijo mientras soltaba su agarre, pero al ver lo serio que estaba ichigo se dio cuenta de que no estaba mintiendo. Una lágrima se asomó por su mejilla, y una leve sonrisa se le asomaba por sus labios, ¿estaba feliz?...

-r-rukia?...porque estas llorando- le dijo algo preocupado y acercándose a ella lentamente.

Rukia se abalanzó hacia donde estaban los labios de ichigo y lo beso demostrándole que lloraba solo de felicidad no de otra cosa, lo hacía con cariño. Ichigo se alivió al sentir los labios de rukia oprimiendo los suyo, pero notaba algo extraño en ese beso, una… ¿sonrisa?… en verdad rukia estaba ¿sonriendo?. Aquel beso le pareció más tierno que los muchos anteriores de los que se habían dado, lo sentía muy diferente incluso podría decir que preferiría ese beso que los apasionados que se daban. Se separó de él y tomo con sus manos las mejillas de ichigo.

-¡-ichigo vamos a ser padres!- le dijo mientras lo abrazaba, vaya no se lo podía creer, le estaba pasando eso de verdad, jamás creyó que tendría alguna familia y menos con un humano, hollow, fullbringer y de más cosas que había desarrollado aquel shinigami. Ichigo le correspondió el abrazo y la separo nuevamente segundos después, le sonrió y después paso a una mueca de preocupación.

-ichigo?...- le dijo rukia preocupada por ver el cambio de humor tan repentino – ichigo, que sucede?- lo miraba, ¿acaso era malo el ser padres?

-hay algo que me preocupa- le dijo mirándola a los hermosos ojos violetas, tenía que hablar de esto con ella, para dejarlo claro y tener precaución por si surgía algún problema

-y… que es?-

-rukia… no te has puesto a pensar… que es lo que diría tu hermano… oh la sociedad de almas, de esto?-

Rukia lo comprendió de inmediato… recordó que a su nii-sama no le había contado nada y mucho menos a la sociedad de almas –ichigo… hay que decirle lo antes posible, quizá si hablamos con ellos seriamente lo entiendan-

-lo sé... sino creo que me mataría byakuya- le dijo -pero aun así que hay de la sociedad de almas... creo que no aceptarían una relación así y terminarían matándome o arrestándome y alejándome de tu lado- le dijo mientras tomaba las manos de rukia -rukia... no quiero que eso suceda-

-ichigo... creo que en parte tienes razón... "una mujer muerta y un humano en una relación"... no lo aceptarían... pero si les explicamos...- dijo pero fue interrumpida.

-rukia... crees que ellos entenderían, con lo testarudos que son...-le dijo burlándose molesto volteando su mirada a otro punto que no fuese rukia -sé que si dijéramos sobre nosotros, terminarías o yo terminaría como paso cuando me convertiste en shinigami-

Rukia dirigió su mirada a otro lugar al igual que él y le respondió -entonces que crees que dábamos hacer?-

-por ahora dejémoslo así... pero a byakuya si hay que explicarle- le dijo mientras tomaba su rostro para encontrar su mirada -bueno ya no hay que estar pensando en esas cosas... y celebremos que viene un nuevo miembro a la familia- le dijo dándole una cálida sonrisa y llena de cariño.

-si... gracias ichigo- dijo en un susurro -gracias por subir mis ánimos- lo abrazo y sonrió como siempre lo hacía con el

-no hay de que...- correspondió el abrazo y le dio un cálido beso pero corto en sus labios. Ichigo se separó -vamos hay que comer que debes estar aun con hambre, ¿puedes levantarte?-

-sí, la tengo… creo que tienes razón hay que comer algo- salieron de la habitación para pacientes, de la clínica y se dirigieron a la cocina donde se encontraron con todos los miembros de la familia kurosaki, yuzu ya estaba sirviendo la comida así que solo ellos se sentaron.

-OH! Rukia-chan... ya estas despierta, ¿cómo te encuentras?- le dijo yuzu, mientras ponía dos platos de comida en la mesa.

Rukia al dirigir su mirada al plato se le revolvió el estómago con solo oler y no pudo evitar salir corriendo al baño para vomitar, le estaba pasando era su comida favorita como podría tenerle asco.

-OYE! Rukia te encuentras buen?!... a dónde vas?!- le gritaba ichigo mientras veía como se iba corriendo con la mano en la boca.

-moo~!... al parecer a rukia-chan se le va hacer difícil acostumbrarse al embarazo y las cosas que causa- dijo Karin sentándose en el sofá mirando la televisión… como siempre, mirando fut bol.

Ichigo se dirigió al baño escuchaba perfectamente como vomitaba, para así decirlo le daba cierto asco tener que escucharla, pero tendría que asegurarse de que estaría bien… -rukia... te encuentras bien?-

-s-si... ichigo, ugh!- vomito por última vez y se levantó para enjaguarse la boca con un poco de agua, después de eso tomo su cepillo de dientes y se los lavo para no tener ese sabor a amargo…

-puedo entrar?- pregunto el ichigo ya abriendo la puerta con un poco de cuidado para no asustarse con cierta escena que se estaba imaginando

-si ichigo, pasa- le dio permiso rukia, aunque sabía que aunque no se lo diera el haría como que no la escucho y entraría como si nada

-estas segura que te encuentras bien?- se paró detrás de ella y la miro por el espejo

-si... supongo que estas son cosas del embarazo ¿no?...- rukia se enjuago la boca que tenía llena de pasta y se quedó mirando a ichigo acercarse por detrás de ella... sintió como apoyaba él sus manos en su vientre, acariciándola tiernamente, como tratando de conectarse en ese pequeño ser, aunque sabía que era absurdo porque aún no estaba tan bien desarrollado como para que el niño pudiera sentir ese cariño o escuchar las palabras de sus padres -realmente no me lo puedo creer-

-el que?...- dijo mientras sobaba su vientre y le regalaba besos en el cuello y hombro a rukia.

-de que vallamos a ser padres...- dijo girándose para quedar frente a él -siempre tuve la ilusión de ser mamá... y ahora se me va a cumplir- lo abrazo y lo beso tiernamente posicionando sus brazos en el cuello de este, parándose un poco en puntitas porque es obvio que no lo podía alcanzar.

-Te Amo...-le dijo ichigo y la volvió a besar... el ya no necesitaba escuchar que ella lo dijera pues ya se lo había demostrado dándole su primer hijo, se le hacía tan extraño decirlo pero aun así no le importaba estaba teniendo una nueva experiencia y no desaprovecharía todo eso, quería sentir, saber que es por lo que todas las familias pasaban, de cómo su padre y madre se sentían al tener su primer hijo o sea ichigo.

* * *

**KYA~ bien por fin terminado este capitulo... no se cuando vuelva a actualizar porque soy tan lenta en este tipo de cosas pero ya tengo algo avanzada la historia así que no se preocupen pues la seguiré...**

**igual de nuevo pido disculpas en tardar demasiado subiendo un nuevo capitulo...**

**en fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado de verdad y les haya agradado**

**-Gii-chan***


End file.
